


God's Point of View

by animefan021513



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Author Is Sleep Deprived, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Caring Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Was Raphael Before He Fell (Good Omens), Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Gen, God's POV, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Mother-Son Relationship, POV First Person, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 01:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 39,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19983622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animefan021513/pseuds/animefan021513
Summary: Everyone knows that the Angels fell and became Demons. Well, what if God fell too? What if one of the angels that remained in Heaven had discorporated Her to the point where She could only communicate through light and dreams? What if She DID keep an eye on Aziraphale and Crowley? More importantly...what will happen once Adam resets reality and She's no longer Discorporated? Read and Find out! (Mainly based on the show)





	1. Chapter 1

As I walk around the empty echoing halls of what I have decided to call Heaven due to all of the unlimited knowledge in my mind, I found that some things I would have to experience for myself. I knew everything. Well, everything that DIDN'T involve me personally, and frankly I enjoy that part. It made it a mystery. However, I started to grow lonely, hearing my own echoing footsteps. The knowledge in my head provided clothes that haven't been made yet, books that haven't been written yet, languages that haven't been made yet, art that hasn't been painted yet, but I don't know what or who created them, but I knew what was in the books. Somehow, I also know that my decisions lead to these things being created. I just have to get there first, but that's not why I felt lonely in the halls. My knowledge didn't make me lonely. The all encompassing and endless pure walls didn't make me lonely. It was the fact I had no one to share them with. I went into one of the largest rooms and I let out a sigh as I pondered on what to do about my loneliness. I looked down at myself and hummed with a delighted idea. I conjured a beautiful white dress that stopped at my ankles, and it had soft golden flecks of silk that bunched at the bottom and spread out further the further up my dress went. I made long sleeves that drooped at my wrists and were plenty loose. I left my wavy golden hair alone, and I felt my heart pound joyously with my idea. "I'll make others like me. They won't be as powerful as me, but they'll be mine, and I'll love them. I'll have them call me what I've heard the very air call me. God or The Almighty. I'll call them...Archangels and I'll give them names."

I focused on my power, and I closed my eyes, deciding to create one at a time to see how it turns out. As I held my hands out, I focused on it being small at first, similar to me, but different as well. I wanted it to be able to be cradled in my arms, and I wanted it to have beautiful green wings that would be brighter towards the back and darker towards the tip. However, I also wanted that to come later with age. I wanted it to have crimson hair, and eyes that would match the wings. With everything in mind for my creation, I soon felt my heart speed up while my soul and grace moved with the air around me and as my blood practically sang through my body. Soon enough, I felt a weight in my arms and I quickly cradled it close to my chest. When I opened my eyes to look at my creation, everything reordered itself in my body, and I looked down at it. It was naked, small, had unruly and long wavy crimson curls, emerald green eyes that had darker shades of green here and there, it was looking at me, and my heart felt more full. I had the knowledge of what this meant. This meant that I was this being's Mother. I grinned down at it and realized it was sexless. "I'll have you be male." I waved a hand down between it's legs and made it so. "Your name...is Raphael."

When he yawned and started falling asleep in my arms, his wings came out of his back and they wrapped securely around him. They were white, pure, and gorgeous. They also completely covered him. "We will create something wonderful, Raphael, I just know it. I'll give you siblings. SO MANY siblings! I'll make four more as powerful as you, then I will make ones less powerful than you and your siblings. They will still be your siblings, but each of your EQUALED siblings along with yourself will have a large number of angels to train and teach, but for now...you are too small, so I will care for you and train you myself along with your other equaled siblings."

As the years went by, I created his siblings in the order of Lucifer who I decided would be male, Michael, who I decided would be female, Gabriel, who I decided would be male, and finally Uriel, who I decided would be female and I gave her different colored skin. It looked quite beautiful. I eventually had a slightly different idea. I gave them robes that I felt went with their energy. For Raphael I gave him black robes. He was mysterious, patient, quiet, intuitive, and protective. For Lucifer, I gave him red robes. He was passionate, talkative, inquisitive, eager to learn more, and hyper. For Michael, I gave her sapphire blue robes. She was gracious, patient like Raphael, but not AS patient. She was also gentle and soft spoken. For Gabriel I gave him robes that matched his wings and his eyes, because he was always SO expressive with both. He showed his emotions with his facial expressions and wings, he was playful, he loved to run around, he loved to fly, he was energetic, kind, careful with his words, but he had no patience. However, I found that a bit endearing so I didn't alter it. For Uriel, I gave her silver robes. She was soft spoken like Michael, but she was also a bit shy. However, I also knew that she could be fierce when she wanted to be. She was also an observer of sorts. She would watch how Gabriel and Raphael would train before she would pick up her own style.

I made them all loving, kind, and caring, but I also gave them their own unique powers and allowed them to create their own personalities, hence their different colored robes. I had them learn how to fight, to heal, to do things like I could and create as well as UN-create things. I taught them how to do miracles, and they did marvelous work with that. They even helped each other learn. I made Raphael a healer, an expert with plants, and a protector. I made Lucifer an expert with the elements, but he seemed to favor fire more. I made Michael the same as Lucifer, but she favored water, so that was nice that they could be opposites, but still be close siblings. I made Gabriel able to communicate telepathically as well as a healer, but in all honesty, Raphael was a better healer and he had to frequently go to Raphael to learn more about healing. I would give them plants to practice healing on, and when they would injure each other during sparring matches, they would have each other to practice on. Lastly, I made Uriel capable of observing more than the rest. I made it to where she could see auras and how a person was feeling. She eventually taught this to Raphael, who caught on very quickly and adeptly.

Many, many years after making their robes, by my count, The Five Archangels had now been a little over a thousand years old, and I decided it was time that they had people of their own. The lesser angels that would still be able to harness great power, but wouldn't be AS powerful as The Five. I would have them all teach fighting, defense, and flying to ALL of the angels as well as their own unique powers that I've given them. I created four million angels for each of them which only took about five hundred years, and the angels I created were all asleep until I was done. I made those angels sexless, but gave them the ability to choose if they wished. However, how their voices formed was up to them unconsciously. I gave them all the ability to preform miracles as well. Once I was done, I gave The Five their angels and they started training them all with great joy.

After five hundred more years, all of the angels had been trained well, and I was no longer lonely, but I also wanted to create something else. The something that had been on my mind for eons while I was alone. I wanted to create the beings that would eventually create the books, clothing, art, language, and other amazing things I knew about, but had no source to. I wanted a world full of that wonder, joy, imagination, hope, and I wanted it to be just as memorable to everyone in the new world I wanted to create as it has been to me all this time. I decided I would call them humans, but I didn't want them in Heaven. I wanted them to have an entire world, but to do that, there would have to be a grand new beginning somewhere. I walked into the large room I had created for myself, and that the others had come to start calling my throne room. It really wasn't. I had a rather large bed and a large desk with beautiful chair. It was framed with golden metal and had red cushions...okay...it's a throne room, but still, it was the only place I could think of to create the new place I wanted. I first created a door behind my throne. I then placed my hand on it and focused on absolutely nothing. The existence of nothing, blackness, emptyness, endlessness as heaven, yet could be built and created in, I wanted it to be absolutely nothing and completely black. I would then add light, but that would be later. I also wanted time to not exist yet in this space. I didn't want it to exist until the world I wanted was created.

Once I had everything set, I knew that I wanted help to create it. So, I called Raphael into my throne room. "Yes, God?" He asked once he entered and closed the door. He looked at me with curious eyes after he noticed the new door. "Where does that door lead? I've never seen it before."

"There's a reason for that, Raphael." I told him calmly. "Behind this door...I will create something new. After I have finished creating it, I will move the door somewhere else to where ALL angels may be able to access it, or I'll merely change the door into a different form of door. I'll make my decision after I've finished. Now, what I want to create will take roughly...seven days, but that's AFTER I start time, and that's AFTER I've created something I'm going to call The Universe, and I want YOUR help to create it. You are a Healer and an expert with plant life. You are also a natural protector. Oh, and don't think I haven't noticed how creative and imaginative you can be. I've seen you paint, Raphael. I need ALL of that to help me create The Universe. The others will know what you've done AFTER we've finished. I will then tell them of my newest creations. However, THAT is something I will tell The Five of you all together without the other angels. Will you help me create?"

At my question, I noticed how Raphael's face lit up with pure wonder and excitement as he frantically nodded his head. "I would love to create with you, God!"

I nodded my head and opened the door, allowing him to step through first. He did so with the utmost faith that he wouldn't fall, and he was fearless. "There's nothing here, God." He sent me a knowing smile. "So, where shall we start?" He asked as I closed the door, behind us.

"Well, first, this door shall only be visible to myself and angels." I waved my hand over the door and made it so. "Secondly..." I smiled at him and held my hands out to him. "...I'm going to add to your power, Raphael. I'm going to make you a little more like me."

"R-Really!? B-But I...I mean..."

"Raphael." I sighed out, feeling my heart grow warm at how adorably flustered he was getting at what I said. "I want you to do this. You'll be filled with a little more knowledge as well, but that's because of what we'll create together. You'll know things that only I have known, and you'll be able to do things that only I've been able to do. When you're ready...grab my hands."

It took about five minutes for him to calm down, but once he did, he carefully placed his hands in mine. I sent him the knowledge I had for creating things, life, energy, all of the different powers he and his siblings had, and I also granted him the ability to use all of those powers if he wished. I sent him the knowledge of books, clothes, language, and art. I sent him the knowledge of creation. The only things I didn't give him knowledge on were all of my plans, how I created the angels, how throughout the years I began to see things like many lines branching off of each other creating many more branches of lines, and those, I soon realized the more I created, were different actions leading to different possibilities. When I pulled my hands away, I had to catch him as he quickly started to fall forward, holding a hand to his head. "Wh-Whoa...that's...that's a lot, God."

"I know, and there's still much much more you don't know." I chuckled lightly as he soon steadied himself. "So..." I grinned once he let go of the embrace and stood strong without holding onto me. "...first thing's first...let there be light!" I summoned a ball of light in my hands and watched Raphael do the same. "Very good, Raphael! Now, we're going to separate the light into many different colors, adjust the brightness to our own liking, we'll give them life, and we'll place them how we please. I will create many different planets throughout The Universe as you continue to create and place until we are BOTH satisfied. You have my knowledge, my son. Now, create!"

And create we did! He even gave the space around the stars remarkable colors. He moved, painted, adjusted, and hung the stars as if even the slightest centimeter of difference would make it all wrong. There was pure delight, warmth, and unbridled joy dancing across his features as he created more and more of what he suggested we call 'stars'. I told him it was a good name. He then told me that the collection of stars that don't have AS much color as the other collections of stars should be called Galaxies. I said that was also good. So, I suggested to him that the most colorful collections of stars should be called a Nebula or for multiple, Nebulae. He laughed at the suggestion, but nodded his head as he continued to create, telling me it was good. I had him help me with some of the other planets, giving them the elements, light, and life, but when it was time to create the one I TRULY wanted, I had him sit back and watch. I told him not to do anything and to not ask any questions as to why...about this particular planet. This was to be the one planet I didn't want any questions on, mainly because some of the answers I was slowly discovering myself, but I didn't tell him that last part. Either way, he agreed and I felt relieved. "I know you asked me not to ask WHY, but can I ask you WHAT?"

"Of course you can." I told him as I started to form the sun that the planets would revolve around and that would give them even more light. I would call it day. Once I was done with that, I created the moon and made it to where they wouldn't ALWAYS be present at the same time, but perhaps just sometimes, and I would call when the moon is out...Night.

"What are you creating on that new planet and what exactly is it?"

"Well, you have the knowledge of land, air, and water..."

"I do." He interrupted, but I let it pass.

"Well, I don't know if you've noticed, but we've been here for some days. I've started time here already, and it's been moving."

"WHAT!? I...I didn't notice at all!"

"Yes, well, time will move differently here than in Heaven, which is where we're from. Anyway, the planet will be called Earth, and it will have many different bodies of water. There will be oceans, lakes, ponds, and rivers. There will be land, but different types of land. Mountains, plains, hills, valleys, and so forth. However, for my new creation that is different from the planets and stars...I will tell you and your other four siblings that after I'm finished with Earth, and it will be before I create my new creation. Do not question me until then, alright?"

"Yes, God." He nodded his head and stood patiently until I finished.

Once I was done and once I gathered The Five, I had Raphael stand in his place next to Lucifer, and I had them stand in order from oldest to youngest. "Alright, now that you're all here, I have something to tell you. Raphael helped me create a new thing...a new place...called The Universe. It is outside Heaven, and I have moved the door, or rather...I've made it to where there the door only leads to one place and that place is where my newest creation will be. It is a planet called Earth. It has land, water, atmosphere, light, night, day, and it will have plant life, I have created animals of many different sizes, shapes, and I want you all to love all of it. All of the animals, great and small. Now, the newest creation that I will add after this conversation will be called Human. I will make a male first and his name will be Adam. After that I will create a mate for him and she will be Female. Her name will be Eve. I will have them live together in a lush garden I have called Eden, and it has high walls. It is wide, expansive, and they will have plenty of room. They will be made in our image, but they will not have wings, powers, language, and they won't know the difference between good and evil or good and bad. They will begin as if they were fledglings. Little to no knowledge and they will grow. They will also not have as long lifespans as us. We are something called immortal. As it stands, we cannot die. They will create their own things in time. I have put a tree of knowledge and a tree of life. They shall NEVER eat from either of the trees. Now, I have a new rule for all of you. I have a Great Plan forming, but as the word 'forming' stands there, it is in the process. Do NOT question me about it and do NOT interrupt it. I also have an Ineffable Plan as well, and that must NEVER be questioned. It is my own plan and only I will EVER know of it. Now, I will allow you to question me about a great deal many things, but the humans and my plans with them...are off limits. I will test them in my own ways, and that will go unquestioned. Do I make myself clear?"

"YES, GOD!" They all chorused with understanding, but I saw something flicker in Lucifer's eyes that caused me to worry.

"Good." I told them while my eyes scanned them all over, and if they lingered on Lucifer a little longer than the rest, none of them noticed. "Tell your angels the same and I will get started on creating humans. Everything must be carefully thought out, so it will take some time. They will be created within the year. Oh, and time moves differently on Earth than it does here, so it may take some getting used to for all of you. You're dismissed." When all of them but Lucifer left without question, a pang of worry found its way into my heart again. "Lucifer, I said you were dismissed."

"I heard you, God, but I DO have questions." He tried to show patience, but something in him bubbled. I hadn't given that emotion a name yet.

"I told you, I will not be questioned. If I am, I will have to create a punishment for those who do, and I don't want to do that."

"Just...hear me out! I'm one of your Five! Please?"

I clasped my hands in front of me, letting out a patient sigh and nodded my head. "You may ask, but if I do not want to answer, I won't. Remember, you ARE one of my Five, but you are not ME and this is MY creation."

"R-Right." He nodded, and that emotion was still there. If anything...it grew stronger for some reason. "Why them? Why humans? I mean...are we not enough? You have MILLIONS of us and your newest creation that seems to matter more than us...are a mere two, and you've given them an ENTIRE PLANET!"

 _'Jealousy...Envy...that's what I shall call this emotion, and I will call it a sin, because it's twisting his heart into something dark and unkind.'_ I took a deep breath and shook my head. "I will not answer ANY of those questions. Now, go and tell your angels like I've instructed while I go work on creating humans." I watched with a sense of dread as that feeling in him was added with another as he angrily stomped away, and I could feel the affect he had on his powers. _'And I'll call that Wrath. However, I believe I'll make it something angels CAN experience and use, but if it's used against my Plans and my wishes...it shall be a sin, because I don't want it to hurt others.'_

It had taken longer than I expected to create the humans, because unlike my angels, I had to make them without knowledge and power, which was difficult to do when I was constantly giving it off. So, I decided to create a new angel. One that would be my voice while I'm busy. I would call him The Metatron. Anyone who speaks to him will be speaking to me and I will hear them in my mind and heart. I will then speak, focusing on both, and Metatron will relay the message to them. That way, I won't be interrupted. The humans were important. However, with Lucifer's reaction, I felt they would need a protector, so I told The Metatron to send for Raphael and to have him come see me. When he walked in, he wore a worried expression. "Is everything alright, God?"

His worry and concern was a beautiful change to all of the questions I was receiving and had to constantly tell the other angels that I would not answer. It was growing worse and worse by the day. "Close the door, my son." He nodded his head and did as I asked.

"God, you seem to be heavy hearted. Would you like me to brush your hair? That's seemed to help you before."

"I would love that. Now, you do remember what I've asked you to call me when we're alone? What I've asked The Five to call me when I'm alone with any of you?"

He gave a soft chuckle accompanied with a smirk. "Of course. It's the most endearing name to call you...Mother." He moved towards me and miracled a brush into his hands. He then stood behind me as I sat at my throne and he started gently brushing my hair. "What seems to be troubling you? I was training my angels to learn more healing abilities when Metatron came to me saying it was urgent."

"It is. I'm going to let you know something the others don't know..."

"You mean...more than what I ALREADY know that the others don't know?" He laughed lightly, slowly brushing my hair, healing my anxiety bit by bit.

"Yes, unfortunately, and I want you to make best use of it, because I fear...which is a strange and horrible feeling, but I fear that Lucifer will soon gather an army of angels together and they will rebel against me. They will likely fight other angels, now...to show you this...it will be painful, but I will show you the Plan I have for those who are going to rebel against me...and the Plan I have for you." The last sentence my voice trembled and tears streamed down my face, which alarmed Raphael.

He quickly set the brush down and moved to crouch next to my throne, wiping my tears away. "Mother, why are you crying? Please, tell me why you're crying, mother? These aren't joyful tears like usual, I can sense it. You're...sad."

I held his hands and nodded my head, trying not to choke out a sob. "I am, Raphael, because the way things are going, there is a strong and unavoidable path, but I can make it better, I can make it easier, I can make it to where my humans will still...BE...and to do that...so many will die and be lost. Let me show you, and please...keep this to yourself always, no matter the cruel words you may hear. You will be different, my son. Far more different than the angels or those that will rebel that I will call Demons. I will show you a set of paths...and it will be painful, but it MUST happen, and THAT'S why I'm crying." I placed hands on his head and I let out a shuddering breath. "I'm going to show you what will happen if I DON'T do what I plan to do."

_We were thrown into a world where I had finished my creating humans, and the angels rebelled against Me, but I didn't see Me. I saw angel after angel murdering the other, and Lucifer leading an army of angels that had all too often questioned me. There was blood, fire, screaming, wings being ripped off, maniacal laughter, and Lucifer took it upon himself to confront the other four Archangels. He asked for those who would join him. No one wanted to, so he killed them all with a special fire he invented, and it DID permanently kill them. They ceased to be. Lucifer took over Heaven and all the power I wielded. He then created a new and horrible world. One of fire, blood, and things the way HE wanted, and in an ironic twist of fate, he was not allowed to be questioned. He was not allowed to be doubted. He was not allowed to be spoken to unless he spoke to them._

When we came back to reality, I quickly moved to wipe Raphael's tears before holding him in a tight embrace. "Shh...I know...believe me do I know!" I choked out the last word with a sob. "But...I'm going to create a place for those who rebel against me. They will no longer know me or my love. They won't know my light, my voice, and they won't be able to look at me should I appear in front of them. They will instantly look to the ground. The only thing they will know of me...is if objects, places, or people that are blessed in my name...if they bother them, then they will immediately, instantaneously, and without hesitation...be done for. They will no longer BE. However, this is what I need to ask of you, Raphael, and it's what will make you immensely different from the rest."

He sniffed and backed away, wiping his own tears away. "Wh-What is it?"

"I need you to go with them." When he dropped his hands to stare at me with fresh tears falling rapidly down his face, and when he collapsed to his knees on the floor, looking up at me completely wounded...my heart near shattered as my own tears renewed themselves.

"I...I won't KNOW YOU!" He shouted in desperation with a pained voice. He grabbed my hand and rested his head against the knuckles of it, sobbing. "Please! Don't ask me to NOT know you!"

"I'm not, Raphael! I said you would be different! Please, I implore you to listen." He looked up from my hand, but didn't do anything else. I took as steady a breath as I could before continuing. "You will be different from the angels, because you will be a Demon and you will be affected by holy object, places, and people, but it won't END you. It'll just sting you a bit, and here's the reason why...you will also still be an Archangel. You'll be a perfect half. You'll be enough of a demon to where you can go to Hell and keep a balance of sort, and YOU will be the Demon that they send to...to...tempt my humans, because that's unavoidable, and YOU will be charged with STAYING on Earth. While doing so, you will take on the role as both Archangel and Demon. However, you will be a new type of angel that you've also already been training to be, I just hadn't thought of a name until now. You will be a Guardian Angel. Since you will be within the perfect balance of Good and Evil, you will Guard humanity as an Archangel and you will Tempt them to sin as a Demon. That being said...NO ONE can know you are an Archangel or even an angel AT ALL! If you do this...the outcome you saw...it won't happen. When the time comes...I will need you to take a staircase I will give you...and I will need you to go willingly without any doubts." I pressed my hands to his head again and thrusted us forward to what would happen if he went willingly.

_It started the same as the last. Lucifer leading his army, but as they slaughtered their brothers and sisters, I rushed a blinding light throughout ALL of Heaven and I banished the angels to a dark place that smelled of sulpher, had sweltering heat, and the air as thick as the thickest liquid imaginable. Some still had their wings, while most of them were completely burnt, or no longer existent. EVERY Demon had some form of blemish, whether it be blisters, scratches, gashes, gnarled faces and skin, or even something missing. They were all disfigured. Then the vision slid to Raphael and he took the stair case, which effectively changed him and gave him the eyes of what I would personally call a snake or a serpent. His hair remained the same, as did his robes, which ended up matching the Demon's black clothing that was altered by the atmosphere of Hell, and his wings turned black as the nothing we had first created The Universe in. Once he got there, an aura shift happened in Hell, and none of the Demons would feel it, but Raphael would. It was balance being restored by him being there._

We came back to the present and he held a hand to his chest, breathing heavily, nearly gasping for breath. "Th-That...That's Hell!?"

"It will be." I told him with a guilt ridden frown as my heart ached. Either way there would be casualties. "Disadvantages for knowing the outcomes of things. The many different outcomes is WHY I have an Ineffable Plan that is to NEVER be Questioned under any circumstances. The smallest things can change or alter it, and I will control it with all my might. I will be personally involved if I must, but it WILL go MY way. However, you going to Hell willingly...stopping the massacre...that will be your choice. It HAS to be your choice. You'll have a new name as well."

Raphael rested on the heels of his feet as he steadied his breathing and he seemed to be giving it a great deal of thought. "I...Why me?"

"You know how I feel about asking WHY, Raphael, but it's because it HAS to be you. You're a healer and a protector. I need YOU to go, because of that. Will you? It's your choice."

He nodded his head, swallowing thickly as he looked up at me. "I will. I'll walk down."

I let out a shaky breath of relief as I nodded my head as well. "Thank you! Everyone in Hell will create new names for themselves, but your name will be God-given. Your new name once your feet touch Hell will be Crawley."

"Understood." He nodded once again as stood to his feet. "The humans though...am I allowed to tell them that I am Raphael?"

"No. Not until I say. I will...someday...perhaps bring you up to some intelligent humans. Ones that are as creative, imaginative, and protective as yourself perhaps...but I don't plan to any time soon. I will be working hard on creating the humans, but at the same time I will be writing out The Great Plan I have for Earth. It will be information that I feel comfortable revealing due to the events that will happen. It will be written and it shall be so no matter what. It HAS to be finished though. If it gets misinterpreted, it may change things."

"I understand...so...I assume I will need to act as I always have?"

"Yes, and perhaps...make Lucifer believe that you'll follow him, or that you have questions similar to his. That way, when you make it to Hell, he won't question you. Join him without ACTUALLY joining him."

"Understood, Mother."

About a month after that conversation, the war happened, and it pained me down to my soul. I was watching my children KILL each other and tear at each other. The strange part was, a week ago I watched The Metatron speak with Lucifer, which left an unsettling feeling in my chest. Within the month, however, I have named seven deadly sins because of Lucifer. Envy and Jealousy because of his attitude to when I introduced the humans, Wrath because of his anger, but for an angel, if it was used for good it would be called Holy Wrath...Lust for his want for power, Gluttony because he seemed he couldn't get enough 'soldiers' or enough power, Greed because he wanted everything...he wanted ALL of the angels and he wanted Heaven for himself, Sloth because he would often get HIS higher ranked angels under his rule to carry out the order while he rested...now...however...he fought, but either way, the final one was the one that was perhaps evident since he grew to be an adult angel. Pride, and I believe that bares no explanation.

I have everything settled to create my humans and I will create them after I send the rebels to Hell, but I had to make sure that Raphael would be where I need him. He had to be out of sight of all of the other angels. I had explained to him that he would be hated, ridiculed, and scorned like the other Demons, and he gave me a tight hug whispering how he understood. However, I was still bothered by the fact that Metatron was speaking with Lucifer and NEITHER of them told me they had a conversation. I haven't even finished writing The Great Plan yet, and the only ones who knew I was writing it were The Archangels and The Metatron. I must keep my guard up. _'Raphael, my son, are you listening to me?'_

 _'Yes, God, I'm listening!'_ I could tell by the tone of his thought that he was actually fighting against some of the rebel angels. _'I see Lucifer! He's coming towards me!'_

 _'Good! I'll be there...NOW! But I'm invisible. He won't be able to sense me until I want him to.'_ I watched as Raphael had tears in his eyes as he struck down one of his brothers.

"Lucifer!" He shouted, feigning pride, and doing it rather well. "How's the battle on your end?"

"Glorious, Brother! Oh! I am so glad you've joined me! You're the one I've been closest to since the beginning. Together we'll bring about The Almighty's downfall!"

"Downfall?" Raphael questioned, and to be honest, I had the same question. "I thought we were only going to take over Heaven."

"Oh, we're going to do so much more than that, Raphael! I have my own Great Plans and Ineffable Plans. I've already placed them in motion. Don't you worry."

"Very well." Raphael answered with a nod.

"Let's go back to battle!"

"ENOUGH!" I shouted and my voice thundered throughout the whole of Heaven as limitless as it was. The very walls shook with my voice and everyone stopped their movements. Even Lucifer, who, if I'm to be honest, paled quite considerably. "All those who rebelled against me, I have created a more fitting place for you and your darkness! It shall be called Hell and you shall know nothing of my light, love, compassion, kindness, or anything that is Holy within my name! Begone!" After my words, my powers extended to the ten million angels that were left on Lucifer's side and I sent every last one of them to Hell, changing their wings, their aura, their souls, their grace, and removing anything left of me. Once they were all gone, I sent the loyal angels back to Heaven and I would tell them that Raphael was struck down by Lucifer when Lucifer grew further into Wrath, Greed, and Envy and slain Raphael in a fit of all three, wanting to be the only most powerful being during the battle. I would tell them that he tricked Raphael. That way, no one goes looking for him and I will make it to where the Demons think that I have completely eradicated Raphael myself due to balance in both Heaven and Hell. They'll all know within the day of what I choose to tell them. I despise that it came to this, but it has, and the only thing to do is move forward and...lie...for Raphael's sake. Once they were all gone, I created the staircase for Raphael and he nodded his head at me just before willingly walking down, his aura immediately shifting.

Thankfully we didn't lose too many angels in comparison. We lost three hundred angels and It took me another month and a half to create the new three hundred angels placing ten million angels exactly, including the Archangels, in Heaven. While in Hell, I DID eradicate ONE Demon for the sake of balance so there's ALSO ten million Fallen Angels in Hell. Ten million Demons and Ten million Angels. I've created my humans and I have placed them in Eden. Adam named the different plants and animals, and Eve stayed by his side. Then, I felt a familiar aura. It was Raphael...or...Crawley now. He turned into a snake! _'Oh, my clever boy! They've sent you to tempt Eve and you've already learned transfiguration!'_

After Crawley tempted Eve to eat from the tree of knowledge I was visited by The Metatron in my throne room. "Yes, Metatron?"

"I was wondering what your thoughts were on the Demon Crawley. He's tempted your humans and now there is something growing in the human woman's belly."

It took all I had not to laugh at how he scrunched his nose in disgust, but I kept my composure. "The thing growing in her belly is called a fetus. It is growing in her uterus, and when she gives birth, it will be called an infant or a baby. He belly will swell and swell for nine to ten months. She will bring ANOTHER human into this world. Now, about the Demon Crawley...it's all a part of the Ineffable Plan. I will deal with him, don't worry, but I will do so in my own time."

"I don't think so." He calmly breathed out, and that sickening feeling I had with Lucifer when I first spoke of the humans came back full force.

I glared at him and rose from my throne, still not finished with writing down The Great Plan, and I slowly walked around my desk. "You have exactly ten seconds to explain to me why you don't thinks so." I growled out as I walked closer, but then he held a sword in his hand. It was different from the swords I gave them. It wasn't JUST a flaming sword. It had Hellfire mixed in and the blood was blood soaked. It was Lucifer's own blood. Before I could react, he plunged it through my chest.

"How about just one second." He sneered. "Lucifer was powerful you know. He was passionate and all he did was wonder...WHY. Now, I'm not in favor of the Demons. Frankly I find them despicable and disgusting, but YOU created everything. YOU made them that way, so...that must make you more so. Oh...don't worry...I'll still carry out your will as your voice. I will translate everything you've written and I will tell everyone you are simply too busy to be seen."

He yanked the sword out of my chest, and my soul left my body. I quickly made my soul invisible and guarded my grace to where NO ONE could sense me. I sensed I wouldn't be able to return to my body for a very very long time, so I had one thing in mind with how this change of events happened. I would keep an eye on Crawley, and if I could, I would use my powers where and when I could to communicate with Crawley or my MOST loyal angels, which would probably just be Gabriel for the moment if I'm to be painfully honest. In fact, I could move around more fluidly in this form. Perhaps visit the humans in dreams or beams of my light that I'll only allow be visible to those I speak to. This doesn't alter The Great Plan in any way either. However, as I watched Metatron smirk at my dead body, he waved a hand over it, and made it dissolve. _'Well great...now it's going to take me thousands of years to create a new body for myself, but...maybe that's not a bad thing.'_


	2. Chapter 2

Apparently Metatron had gotten hold of The Great Plan and started working on it in my name. I have written many things concerning different centuries and how I wanted things done, so I could only hope that he would AT LEAST follow those to the letter even though he killed me, well...discorporated me, but that's of no consequence. I am still The Almighty. I am still God. Anyway, he apparently found that I eventually would want Adam and Eve to leave the Garden, but I had planned to make them leave AFTER she had given birth. Oh well. Everything for the future still remains unchanged for now. I soon found Aziraphale giving the flaming sword I gave him to the humans. _'Oh...sweet boy. I wonder...'_ I grinned to myself despite no one being able to see it. However, I wasn't going to question him yet. Especially when he flew to the top of the wall to watch Adam and Eve leave.

I soon watched as Crawley slithered up the wall and effortlessly transformed back into his usual self. As a floating, conscious, and still rather powerful spirit, I altered some of the memories of The Archangels. I only altered their memories of Raphael's hair color and robe color. Everything else remained the same, and even better, I went unnoticed by Metatron. He was a great messenger, but he had no desire to learn more, so therefore, he lacked in intelligence and common sense. Once Crawley was fully transformed, he allowed his beautiful black wings to open up behind him as he stood next to Aziraphale. _'Ah! This! They will be as good as brothers given time! I will protect them both! The one that willingly went to Hell to save humanity and Heaven, and the one that gave away his flaming sword so that humanity may protect itself and keep warm. They have differences...but similarities as well...'_

"Well, that went down like a lead balloon." I heard Crawley speak. He actually seemed to be more relaxed by Aziraphale's side, which made me happy.

"Sorry, what was that?" Aziraphale questioned as he looked to Crawley, not for the first time. He got a quick glance of him turning from snake to a more human like form, and the black wings as well as once being a snake should've been enough for him to realize who he was, and I have no doubt that he did, but I do believe I created this one rather different from the rest. He's the absolute youngest among all the other angels. I wanted him to be as different as the oldest, and unlike the other sexless angels, I made him male just like I made Raphael male. The oldest and the youngest. I found it fitting.

"I said well that went down like a lead balloon." He repeated, this time looking at Aziraphale with his snake-like eyes.

"Yes, YES! It did, rather." He breathed out in agreement.

"Bit of an overreaction if you ask me. First offense and everything." I heard him say, and for a moment I didn't like the tone of his voice. "I can't see what's so bad about knowing the difference between good and evil anyway."

At that, I rolled my eyes letting out a sigh no one could hear as I shook my head. _'Yes you do. You LIVED it! However, you also know more than most...what are you thinking Crawley?'_ As I thought that, I felt a horrible feeling in my chest. I wasn't connected to his mind anymore. Not his conscious mind. _'I may try his subconscious if he should ever sleep.'_

"Well it must BE bad...uh..."

"Crawley!" He answered proudly, which made me smile. 'God gave me the name after all.'

When I heard his thoughts, my eyes widened. _'OH! I can't communicate with him telepathically while he's awake...but I can still hear his thoughts! This is good!'_

"Crawley..." Aziraphale repeated before continuing. "...otherwise...you wouldn't have tempted them into it."

"Oh...well they just said get up there and make some trouble." I couldn't help but smile at my boys. One an angel and one an assumed Demon by all rights, and they were getting along well. They were having a civil conversation, and it didn't hurt that Aziraphale never met Raphael at all. So, this was really good and it warmed my heart. Every now and then I kept looking down making sure I had still kept at least some of my original form and I was glad to see I did, it's just no one can see or hear me...yet. I'm going to try to speak to Aziraphale after Crawley leaves.

"Well, obviously. You're a demon. It's what you do."

 _'And you're an angel that's not supposed to be calmly talking to Demon's like me. That's not what you're SUPPOSED to do, yet here we are.'_ I could HEAR the grin on the inside of his mind, which made my own grin widen. "Not very subtle of the almighty, though. Fruit tree in the middle of the Garden with a 'don't touch' sign. I mean...why not put it on top of a high mountain? Or on the Moon? Makes you wonder what God's really planning." I could tell he didn't really mean it, but it was obvious that Aziraphale took offense.

"Best not to speculate." He shot back with a slight scoff and offended look on his face. "It's all part of the Great Plan. It's not for us to understand. It's ineffable."

"The Great Plan's ineffable?" He questioned, and I quickly noticed the confusion on his face. _'That's...not right. The Great Plan and the Ineffable Plan...they were two different things when I was in Heaven.'_

"Exactly! It is beyond understanding and incapable of being put into words."

'Wait a minute...something's missing. Something EVERY angel has.' As Crawley looked at Aziraphale's hips and even his hands, the look of realization appeared on his face for a flicker of a moment. "Didn't you have a flaming sword?"

"Uh..."

'No...don't tell me you lost it.' He thought briefly. "You did! It was flaming like anything. What happened to it?"

"Uh..."

"Lost it already, have you?" He challenged tilting his head up to look at him.

"I gave it away."

"You WHAT!?" His eyes went incredibly wide in pure shock and disbelief.

"I gave it AWAY! There are _vicious_ animals. It's going to be cold out there and she's expecting already, and I said 'Here you go. Flaming Sword. Don't thank me. And don't let the sun go down on you here.' I do hope I didn't do the wrong thing."

"Oh...you're an angel. I don't think you CAN do the wrong thing."

"Oh! Oh! Thank-Oh Thank you. It's been bothering me."

"I've been worrying too. What if I did the right thing with the whole eat the apple business. A demon can get into a lot of trouble for doing the right thing. Be funny if we both got it wrong, eh? If I did the good thing and you did the bad one."

"No! It wouldn't be funny at all!"

"Oh...well..." I decided that this was a good time to introduce something new. I would call it a thunderstorm, the light will be lightning, and the water falling from the sky will be rain. I focused my power on creating what I had in mind, but my power while I'm discorporated was MUCH more powerful than I thought, which also told me I had to be more careful. 'Well, at least this means I CAN communicate a bit, but I'll still just communicate with Crawley's subconscious.' As I created the dark grey clouds and made the thunder and lightning appear along with the heavy rain, I watched with a warm heart and an overjoyed soul as Crawley gravitated towards Aziraphale and Aziraphale instinctively protected Crawley from the rain. "What do you think this is called?" Crawley asked.

"You know...I'm not sure..." I sent a ping of knowledge into Aziraphale's mind, and watched him smile. "Rain...I should think. The water from the sky is rain, the noise is thunder, and the light...is lightning. All together...it's a thunderstorm. Yes, I believe The Almighty's Planned that."

"Isn't She always full of surprises."

"You remember Her?" Aziraphale questioned curiously.

"Yes, I do. I fell, remember? I knew Her once."

"Hmm...you know...I'm surprised you haven't discorporated me yet." He replied with a curious hum. "Why is that?"

"You've done nothing to me that would warrant my wanting to kill you. You haven't attacked me, you haven't been cruel to me, you haven't even said harsh words. You've been civil, kind, and have only said things that were true. I am a demon and tempting IS what I do. Your behavior has been better than most of Hell and Heaven as far as I'm concerned."

"Yes, well, you would think less of Heaven, but why Hell?"

Crawley took in a deep breath before letting it out as he turned to face Aziraphale. "It's cramped, it's stuffy, it's hot, it smells, everyone is disfigured, they all talk about the war as if it were the grandest thing, and they've started creating a hierarchy for certain demons. I am currently at the third hierarchy just underneath Beelzebub, who Lucifer has named as Prince of Hell. It goes Lucifer, Beelzebub, me, and then the Dukes of Hell that haven't been decided yet. After that there will be Generals and then soldiers. I'm just thankful my station is on Earth rather than to remain in Hell. I'm to keep an eye on the humans. Tempt them into certain things if and when I can."

"Someone will stop you. You won't prevail."

Crawley looked out to the horizon with a wide toothy smile, seemingly remembering the knowledge I had given him and the conversations we had before the fall. "Yeah, I don't think so. Even if I'm discorporated, I'll be back to continue whatever I can. Say, I don't believe you've told me your name."

Aziraphale's eyes widened for a moment before turning to face Crawley. "Huh...you're right...I hadn't. Well, my name is Aziraphale."

"Aziraphale, huh?" He questioned in amusement while thinking, _'A little on the nose there, don't ya think, Mother? He's clearly the youngest and I'm the oldest...and our names are pretty close.'_ He gave Aziraphale an acknowledging nod while I rolled my eyes as I crossed my arms. "That's a good name."

"Thank you."

Crawley looked up over his head and noticed that Aziraphale's wing was a little out of sorts, I then noticed a fond smile growing on his face. "Come with me for a moment. There's something wrong with your wing."

Aziraphale immediately drew his wing back with a look of terror and shock on his face. "IF YOU THINK I'M GOING TO LET YOU-"

"If you don't LET me, you're wing will hurt when you pull it back into your form or when you try and fly. Your feathers are ruffled from anxiety, and you had it extended over my head for a long period of time. It needs tending to, and I suspect you don't quite have the power to do so. Come, we'll go down to the Garden and I'll fix it. Then, I'll leave. You have my word."

"And who can trust the word of a demon?"

"Who, indeed, Aziraphale." Crawley grinned. "I guess you'll just have to have faith in me, then. Don't worry, I won't harm you. It would be rude of me after you've been polite." Crowley flew down off the wall with ease with Aziraphale following close behind, but just as Crawley had stated, he had difficulty flying, and Crawley caught him before he hit the ground too terribly hard. "You alright, Aziraphale?" Crawley asked as he carefully helped him stand on the ground.

"I...yes. Thank you." He blinked at Crawley in pure shock and I couldn't help but smile at how shocked he seemed from Crawley's actions.

"Good, come on. The tree of knowledge will protect us from the rain. It has thick branches and many leaves. I'll fix your wing and be on my way."

"Fine, but if you hurt me on purpose I really will discorporate you."

Crawley walked away, snorting out a laugh. "With what? You gave the humans your sword."

"I'll figure out something." He huffed out furiously.

"Hmm...I have no doubt about that." Once they made it to the tree, I subtly added some more coverage for them so they wouldn't get nearly as wet, and so they could dry off while they sat there. I sat next to Crawley, careful not to touch him just in case, and I watched as Aziraphale obediently sat in front of him. "Right, I'm not going to lie to you, some of it will hurt. It seems some of your feathers need to come out due to strain and age." He carefully carded his hands through the feathers, earning a whimper from Aziraphale. "I'm sorry, I know it hurts, but just give it a bit of time and you'll feel as good as new."

"Why are you being nice to me?"

"I'm not nice, Aziraphale. I'm a demon. We're not nice. Now hold still or I'll prove it."

 _'Somehow...I doubt that.'_ I could hear Aziraphale think, and I watched in awe as their auras mixed from Aziraphale's wings and to Crawley's fingers. What impressed me even further is that Crawley noticed it too, because he was staring in astonishment at his hand, ceasing his movements. "Is everything alright?"

"Y-Yeah, just noticed something is all." He answered quickly. "Nothing for you to be worried about."

"Alright." He nodded, as he continued to allow Crawley to groom his wings.

"When was the last time you groomed your wings?"

"Um..."

Crawley let out a fond laugh as he shook his head. He then let out an amused sigh as he gently took out a couple of feathers and placed them under his leg for safe keeping. "If you have to think about it, it's been too long. You should try grooming them at least once a week, Aziraphale. If you don't...you'll continue to fall like you did just moments ago. Angels like you should fly, not fall."

"Again, why would a Demon be concerned about an angel? You say you're not nice, fine, you can live in your delusional bubble, but you can't lie to me and say you're not concerned! After all, you're behind me, fixing my wings. So...why?"

Crawley's eyes widened as a pleased smirk appeared on his face. "Well, well, well! You DO have a bit of bite in you! Well! Since you asked, I can't stand the thought of someone _not_ taking care of their wings. Also, your wings are still white and beautiful. They should at least be in order. It concerns me that an angel like yourself...one that actually seems to care for God's creation...humans...would give away his flaming sword, leaving him physically defenseless. Tell me, have you learned any special powers? What can you do?"

"I...I don't want to tell a Demon such things."

"Hmm...then perhaps a friend."

"Friend? How are WE friends?"

"Fine then..." Crawley rolled his eyes fondly. "...we're acquaintances that get along despite rather odd circumstances?"

"I guess...I can't argue with that. Well...I know just about as much as the next angel. I know how to preform miracles, make things appear and disappear, I have the same knowledge as every other angel, I can fly of course, and..."

"Do you have anything unique to you?"

"Unique? Why would I need to be unique?"

"Well, I'm asking, because...hold on...this one's stuck. This one's going to hurt." Crawley winced as he yanked on one of the longer feathers, causing Aziraphale to lunge forward in pain. "Damn! I yanked too hard. Hold still alright?"

"Wh-What ELSE are you going to do, DEMON!"

"Oh, shut it!" He growled out as he forcefully held Aziraphale's right shoulder, while hovering his own left hand over the bleeding wing. His hands started to glow a brilliant soft green glow, healing the entire wound as if it never happened.

"What did you do!? It...It feels warm and...it doesn't hurt anymore."

"I healed you." Yes, he most certainly did, and I was incredibly impressed when I saw that their auras mingled more by the action. It was incredibly interesting and I could see the different possible outcomes come forth and though they were all difficult and some more than a little heartbreaking, they were all also Good, and it started from this moment, and it didn't interfere with The Great Plan at all!

"Y-You...but you're a Demon!"

"Yeah, and? We all still have a little of the power we fell with. Just hold still. I'm almost done with this wing. I can't imagine the other's much better."

"O-Okay. Thank you."

"Anytime." He muttered, but Aziraphale heard it and his eyes went wide.

"Wait...you mean it?"

"Well...no one's really all that nice in Hell, and if any other angel had seen me...well...it wouldn't end well, so...a favor for a favor I suppose. You were kind so I'm returning the favor. I don't like the idea of owing a debt to an angel."

"Hmm..." Aziraphale chuckled lightly. "...I'll keep that in mind."

They sat in silence until Crawley was done with a wince and a whine from Aziraphale here and there, and I decided to end the rain, but not take away the clouds. They were now under the cover of night with how careful and slowly Crawley worked on the wings. "So..." Crawley started as he got up and collected all of the feathers. "...what do you want to do with all of these? It wouldn't be very good if the angels found these, because they may ask you who helped you, and I refuse to take them back to Hell."

"Hmm..." He started as he stood to and turned to face him. "...you make a rather fair point. I half expected you to burn them to be hon-"

"ARE YOU INSANE!?" Crawley shouted in pure disgust. "Why would I do something like that!?"

"W-Well...I mean...they're not good anymore, I mean...they no longer serve a purpose."

"Hmm...a purpose..." He looked at the feathers and he furrowed his brow. _'I helped God create the universe and I still have all that knowledge...I wonder if I could create something for the two of us. That way, we know where the other is. He's the only angel who would DARE be civil with a demon and who would turn his back to one, revealing his wings...perhaps...this was a part of HER plan too.'_ He looked to Aziraphale who was growing more worried by the second. "Say, Aziraphale...where did you get that ring?"

"Oh, it was um...it was a gift from God. To signify that I'm the youngest and last angel until She deems otherwise, but She told me that She had no plans of making more angels as it stood. She made us different from the other angels. We were made LIKE the other angels, but we never went through a fledgling stage. Balance had to be maintained so she made us as adult angels and gave us names."

"Right, I think I have an idea, but...you'd have to be willing for the idea."

"I don't like where this is going, Crawley." He stated nervously as he wrung his hands like he had done on the wall. It was a sweet little nervous tick in my opinion.

"Look, clearly, we're both different from our respective places. Our colleagues would've happily discorporated the other without a moments hesitation. Like swatting a bug that irritated you, but WE are different. I...I don't think that difference is entirely a bad thing, and if it were...SHE would've CERTAINLY said something about it. I can use your ring, one of your feathers and one of my feathers and I can create a...a sort of tether. That way I always know where you are and you always know where I am unless something happens to one of us. If one of us REALLY dies or we get discorporated. Think of it as...you keeping an eye on the demon that tempted Eve to go against God's wishes. We can also keep an eye on each other this way. We're the ONLY ones as different as us. I think it's a great idea, but like I said...you'd have to be willing. It'll be placed on your ring after all. If you don't want that...then I suppose I COULD burn the feathers, but I only really need one of them. The rest...I think I WILL burn just for the sake of both of our safeties, and I'll use one of MY feathers for the other half of the tether."

"A...A tether?" Aziraphale blinked at him in shock. "You, a Demon...a HIGH CLASSED Demon...would tether yourself to an...an angel!? I would always know where you are, you said. You wouldn't be able to avoid me if I wished to pursue you or if I was sent to pursue you."

"HA! Now who's showing odd concern?" Crawley nodded his head with a small smile. "Yeah, crazy, I know, but I still think it's a good idea. I...I just have this feeling like...it's supposed to be this way."

"Ineffable." Aziraphale breathed out in wonder. "W-Well...if it IS Ineffable, then...who are we to refuse?"

 _'It wasn't PART of my Ineffable Plan, but it is now!'_ I giggled in my own mind. _'You two will be part of BOTH the Ineffable Plan and The Great Plan! I will make it so! I will protect you both!'_

"No one, I should say." He took the longest wing he could find in the pile and handed it to Aziraphale. "Hold onto that." He then burned the rest of the feathers in his arms, not a single ember or scorched feather touching the ground. After that, he extended his right wing and yanked out the longest black feather with a yelp of pain, which worried Aziraphale.

"CRAWLEY! Don't do that!"

"I-I'll be alright. Small price to pay, really. I'll heal it later. It's not bleeding so it's fine. Alright, now give me your ring and the feather." Aziraphale did as he was asked and gently placed both the feather and the ring into Crawley's left hand. "Good. I'm going to create the tether now, and I'm going to make it to where ONLY you and I can sense it's there. No other Angel or Demon no matter WHAT rank will be able to sense it's there." He placed the white feather underneath the ring and the black one over it. He then closed his hand around it, and I could see the aura from Aziraphale's feather and from Crawley's feather swirling beautifully. Then, there was a flowing sky blue, emerald green, and pure white light surrounding Crawley's hands. When the glow faded away until it was no longer there, he opened his hands and let out a joyous laugh. "HA! I did it!" He inspected the ring and I looked with him as close as I could, and we both noticed how there were etching of two feathers on the inside of the ring that weren't there before. He handed the ring back to Aziraphale and smiled triumphantly. "Go ahead, put it on. I imagine it'll feel weird at first, but this way, we know where the other is at and we'll feel a snap in the connection if one of us TRULY dies of is discorporated."

Aziraphale's eyes widened as he took the ring back and he too noticed that the feathers had etched themselves into the inside of his ring. When he slipped it on, I watched as their soul split in a perfect half and floated from one body to the other, but neither seemed to notice what I did. _'Hmm...I think I'll call this...soulmates. This one will be platonic...almost brotherly...but I will work on romantic ones as well. That way at least some of my humans can find who they're meant to be with. Someone that they can share differences and similarities with. I believe this will be a VERY good thing in the future.'_ They both obviously at least felt the tether being made, but now they each had a half of the other, which...that would make Aziraphale the same as Crawley without being a demon at all. My eyes widened with genuine pride for my son. _'He took the youngest angel and unknowingly turned him into an Archangel. However, I think I'll keep that information to myself for a LONG while. I want to see how this turns out.'_

"That...the tether...it doesn't feel...it doesn't feel tainted or unholy." Aziraphale stated with a look of awe in his eyes.

"A-And...it doesn't feel like it's going to burn me or smite me." Crawley let out a brilliant laugh before flying into the air, letting out a victorious shout. Once he landed back to the ground he let out a joyful sigh. "Oh! Thank you!"

"Y-You're welcome?" He tilted his head, but there was a smile on his face. _'He's a Demon? Truly? This...doesn't seem quite right.'_

_'OH! My sweet, intelligent, darling boy! Oh! I love you both very much! I can't wait to see what adventures the two of you have together!'_


	3. Chapter 3

Over the years, I had watched many good things happen, but SO much bad. It hurt my heart, and I just couldn't watch it any further. I would only do it for the locals, and it would STILL hurt me, but they were fighting among themselves so harshly and it just...it hurt! I relayed my message to Gabriel as he dreamed, and he told everyone else. As heart-wrenching as the events would be, I felt rather smug when I noticed the look of shock and horror cross Metatron's face. _'Yeah, I'm still here, you traitor! But you can't see me or sense me. I won't let you, and if you try and hurt the others, I will use divine intervention and stop you in very creative ways without discorporating you!'_

With that warning, I then told Noah to gather his sons, his wife, and his sons' wives, and build me a large boat called an Ark and I gave him all the measurements he would need. I also told him about the animals he would need. He did as I asked to the letter, and now I found myself walking along side Crawley, who had apparently felt the tug on their tether that they've felt off an on through the years. They had also managed to stay out of the line of Heaven and Hell's sight. However, I will say, I WAS able to shine light on Aziraphale and ask where the flaming sword was. I was highly amused when he so anxiously lied to me. So sweet, so shy, so curious, so kind, so anxious, and yet, as fierce as any Archangel on the inside.

Once Crawley found Aziraphale again, he quickly made his way through the crowds with his new style as Aziraphale also wore a style the humans created. _'I'm proud of them. They're blending in as best they can.'_

"Hello, Aziraphale!" He greeted, but there was a knowing glint of mischief in his eyes.

"Crawley."

"So, giving the mortals a flaming sword...how did that work out for ya?"

 _'Ah, there's the mischief.'_ I chuckled lightly.

"Well...the almighty has never actually mentioned it again."

He looked out to the animals as they continued to go towards the Ark and he furrowed his brow a bit. "Probably a good thing." He muttered, but then seemingly couldn't take the curiosity any longer. "What's all this about? Build a big boat and fill it with a traveling zoo?"

"From what I hear...God's a bit tetchy. Wiping out the human race. Big storm."

"All of them!?" He questioned in disbelief and I couldn't help but let out a heavy sigh at his reaction.

"Just the locals." Aziraphale tried to explain, but I knew how Crawley would feel about it. "I don't believe the Almighty's upset with the Chinese or Native Americans...or the Australians."

"Yet." He spat, and in some of the possible outcomes in the future that 'yet' is very well based, but that's for another time.

"And God's not actually going to wipe out ALL the locals. I mean, Noah, up there...his family, his son, their wives...they're all going to be fine."

"But...they're DROWNING everybody else!" I could see the heartbreak on his face clear as day, and it hurt my own heart, but I couldn't let the humans continue like they have been. "Not the kids...you can't kill kids!"

"Mmm-Hmm."

"Well, that's more the kind of thing you expect my lot to do." He breathed out while thinking at the same time, _'What are you doing, God? Kids? Truly? Perhaps there's something I can do.'_

"Yes, but when it's done, uh...the Almighty's going to put up a new thing called a 'Rain Bow', as a promise not to...drown...everyone again."

"How Kind!" His sarcasm that I was accustomed to in Heaven warmed my heart some, but I knew he was still rather upset with me. I can't fix that, and I'm not sure I want to. It means he still thinks highly of me.

"You can't judge the Almighty Crowley. God's plans are-"

"Are you going to say ineffable?" He questioned with an agitated tone while thinking, _'Because if you do, I got news for you, THIS was not in her Ineffable Plan! I may not KNOW about the Ineffable Plan, but I know She wouldn't have WANTED to do this!'_

"Possibly."

With his words, I just wanted to wrap my arms around him and tell him, 'Thank you for understanding me so well!', but I knew I couldn't. Soon, the sound of galloping caught both mine and Crawley's attention. "Oi! Shem! That Unicorn's going to make a run for it! Oh, it's too late...It's too late! Well, you still got one of them!"

 _'That's not how reproduction works, sweetheart.'_ I mentally sighed as I pinched the bridge of my nose. _'You know that. I gave you that bit of knowledge.'_ I waved a hand to the sky and started the rain, dropping my hand from my nose, and I looked around. NOW all of them believed Noah. NOW they all found that he wasn't a joke or a mad man.

The humans soon began to run for a safety they would never know, and once they were clear out of sight from Aziraphale and Crawley, or at the very least not paying attention to them, I watched as Aziraphale placed a hand on Crawley's shoulder. "We should find a way out of here, Crawley. It would be awkward if we BOTH had to explain how we got discorporated."

"You're right, but..." Crawley looked around, voicing his heartache. "...the children, Aziraphale! Could we...I dunno...at least safe the babies? The infants? We can take them to the places that aren't flooded. Drop them off at doorsteps here and there. You match me in speed when you fly, surely we can...I dunno...just..."

Aziraphale quickly wrapped Crawley in a tight embrace and he nodded his head. "Alright, calm down. I'll help you."

"Y-You hugged me..." Crawley stuttered out in shock. "...but I'm a Demon..."

"A Demon that for some reason understands compassion. I was HOPING you would say something. You see...I can't PERSONALLY save the babies and infants, because it would go against God's Plan, but if SOMEONE should go against it, it should be a certain Demon, and it would be a shame if I wasn't fast enough to stop him from rescuing infants that were meant to drown."

"HA! You mischievous angel! I knew I was a bad influence! This is great! You're brilliant! Let's go!"

I couldn't help but feel astonished, overjoyed, and proud of them as I followed them through the air. Aziraphale followed behind him and they did exactly as they said they would. The unfortunate thing is...they could only rescue about fourteen infants. By the time they dropped off the last one, Crawley started to grow weary, and I couldn't blame him. He had overexerted himself, trying to fly as fast and as hard as he could while carrying two infants at a time. Those who found the babies were those who couldn't have babies or who had been praying for one. Aziraphale's idea. Anyway, Crawley soon grew weary, and Aziraphale noticed. "Crawley, you need to rest."

"There's...no...where...to rest...angel. C-Can't rest in...town."

"Why not?"

"Demons...other demons...are there." He flew back over to where the flood was happening, and his flight was faltering. Soon, he fell out of the sky entirely, but Aziraphale quickly caught him just like Crawley had done for him at the wall before fixing his feathers. "You...you caught me." He breathed out.

"Crawley, could you perhaps turn back into a snake and wrap yourself around me? I can hold you up on my own while I fly, and that way you can rest."

Crowley nodded his head and transformed in Aziraphale's arms. Once he was completely a snake, he did as he was asked, and wrapped himself around Aziraphale, resting his head on his shoulder while he also wrapped in front of his neck. "Thanksssss." He hissed and promptly fell asleep on Aziraphale, who was stunned that Crawley could still speak.

I followed them for a while, eventually we all reached A large mountain with a cave inside. It was far away from the boat and nearly three days flight out, but not limited from the flood waters. We went into the cave and Aziraphale quickly created a thick wall of vines that would keep out the wind, the cold, and the rain. "Crawley, are you awake?" He asked him, and in all the three days we had traveled, he hadn't so much as stirred or slipped from Aziraphale's grasp. His body practically glued to him until Aziraphale unwrapped him himself. "I guess not." He chuckled with mirth in his eyes. I then watched as Aziraphale looked around curiously. "You need warmth and light...but...OH! Perhaps..." He stood to his feet once Crawley was all curled in on himself with layers of himself stacked upon each other thanks to Aziraphale, and I tilted my head in curiosity. He held his hand up and shook his head with slight disbelieving chuckle. "...I'm going to feel utterly ridiculous if this doesn't work, but for some reason I think I can do it." He snapped his fingers and said, "Let there be light!" And there was!

 _'Well!'_ I laughed out, but he couldn't hear me. _'Seems you don't JUST have half of an Archangel's soul, but you also have that specific Archangel's powers. I made it to where Raphael could summon light, so that he could help me build the universe. This...is amusing and intriguing, and it STILL doesn't change anything, which is good.'_

"I...I did it! Ha! And it's so warm! Oh...but...it's...it's Holy Light!" He quickly crouched down to the ground and watched as Crawley stretched out underneath it, and the slightest smile appeared on his snake-like face. "He's...he's basking in it. Just...what is he? I thought they couldn't KNOW her light? I thought it would hurt demons?"

I made the light flare to make it look like I was speaking from it. "It's not hurting him, because I make it so, Aziraphale."

"L-Lord! I-I...I-It's not what it l-looks like!"

"Oh, but I believe it is." It was so hard to hide my amusement and gratefulness. "I witnessed you and Crowley saving the infants from my flood. I also witnessed the two of you speaking with each other before the Ark. Crawley noticed one of my unicorns had run away."

"I-I...L-Lord, I assure you, I...well, that is, he..."

"Calm yourself, Aziraphale. I am not angry." I smiled softly at him, but he couldn't see it.

"You're not?" He whispered out.

"No, I'm not. I just said that."

"Right...of course. Wait, no, I'm sorry, but...why aren't you mad? I mean...he's a demon and I'm an angel."

"Really?" I questioned with pure sarcasm. "I would've never guessed."

"Oh, that is, I mean..." He was wringing his hands as he was stuttering and his face was flushed with embarrassment as he looked at Crawley and then the ball of light. "...well...we're not supposed to get along. I'm supposed to talk to him. I...I'm keeping him safe of all things!"

"And I said I'm not mad." I repeated. "Every angel and ever Demon is a part of my Ineffable Plan. If I wanted him to die or be discorporated he would've been. However, I also allow the Demons to make THEIR OWN choices, which is also a part of my Plan. I will not explain why, but I assure you, Aziraphale, if I had a problem with you rescuing Crawley from the flood or if I had a problem with you rescuing fourteen infants, then I would've done something to interrupt. However, that being said, both of you are under Heaven AND Hell's watch. Heaven and Hell are watching you both equally. You must be more careful. That is my warning." I made the light shrink to show him that I wasn't talking anymore before returning it back to the size it was.

"I...I just spoke to God...again." He staggered back until he hit the wall of the cave and he slid down, holding his hands to his head. "W-Well...I guess I have no choice but to heed her warning."

I smiled at him with a proud smile, but then I noticed Crawley moving. He slithered his head up and looked around, allowing his eyes to adjust. He flicked his tongue out to taste the air, and when he did, he apparently sensed the remainder of my presence. "Azzzziraphale?"

"Oh! Crawley! You're awake!"

Crawley slithered over to him and wrapped himself up in Aziraphale's lap. It was adorable and I couldn't help the soft giggle that escaped at seeing it, but it DID make me glad that they couldn't hear me. "God wasss here, wasssn't Shhhhe?"

"She was, yes."

"I ssssee." He looked up at the light and let out a warm chuckle. "Nicccce job on the light, Azzzziraphale."

"H-How do you know I created it?" He practically shrieked in shock, causing another laugh to erupt from me.

"I can feel it. It'sssss different from God'ssss light. Now, I'm going to go to ssssleep in your lap. It'ssss warm and I can hear you breathe which isssss oddly calming. Don't be alarmed if I don't closssse my eyessss."

"R-Right...goodnight then. Do you want me to wake you at any point in time?"

"Hmm...when...the...flood...issss over perhapsss..."

I sat down next to Aziraphale and I decided to use the light once more. "Aziraphale, I'll have Noah send a dove out, it will fly here, and I want you to give it an olive branch from the top of the mountain. It will take the olive and bring it back to Noah. It will take a long time, because the water will rock the Ark back and forth, throwing it off course of the mountain and the rain will keep coming and coming, but I will protect the cave to where water won't get in. There will be a wall of water outside the vines. Do not touch it. Do not reach through no matter what you may see. Leave it be and wait for the dove. You'll know when it will be time, because daylight will shine through the cave." I made the light diminish like I did before and watched as Aziraphale nodded his head.

It did, in fact, take a long while, and Aziraphale did as I asked while never budging from his spot as Crawley slept comfortably and soundly in his lap. He tried to contact me many times to ask about him, but I wasn't going to tell him anything. Occasionally he would pet Crawley's snake body when Crawley would stir, and every time I knew that much more that they would certainly fight like siblings do, but that they would get along just fine. However, I was still going to keep an eye on Crawley. Aziraphale can handle himself, but I will protect and be there for my oldest Archangel. I did, after all, send him into Hell, and he went willingly.

Soon enough, daylight shone through, and Aziraphale carefully lifted Crawley off of his lap, and he moved to the top of the mountain to deliver the olive branch. As he waited up there, Crawley woke up and frantically looked around. "Azzzziraphale!?" He quickly turned back into his normal form and stood on his feet, completely dry and in his usual clothes for this time period. "Aziraphale!?"

I used the light for Crawley. "Calm down, Crawley." My voice made him instantly go still. "What's wrong?"

"Y-You...I thought...well...just...why did you have to drown everyone?"

"Crawley..." I sighed out. "...no matter what answer I give, do you REALLY think you're going to like the answer to that question?"

"No..." He shook his head as he slumped against the wall. "...I suppose not. Say, I have another question. Aziraphale...he said a while back that you gave him a ring. Did you REALLY give it to him or did someone else give it to him?"

"I gave it to him, but I did so through light. He's never seen my face. Why were you so alarmed to find him missing. Can't you feel the tether you created?"

He flinched at my words and flushed as red as the apple he tempted Eve with. "You...you know about that?"

"My sweet boy, there's not much I DON'T know. You know that. So, couldn't you feel him through the tether?"

"I...well...I just woke up so I'm not all there."

I laughed lightly and openly at that, which caused a warm smile to appear on his face. "I'll give you one thing. You certainly have the knack for Sloth. It rained for many many days. Weeks even."

"I...I'm sor-"

"No, don't you say sorry. You rescued fourteen infants. You flew faster and harder than I'd ever seen you fly. You were remarkable, and yes, I know Aziraphale helped you. Either way, you deserved the rest. I was merely teasing you, Crawley. So, what do you think of Aziraphale?"

"Well, he's interesting. That's for certain." He laughed pleasantly with a glint of amusement in his eyes. "He's kind hearted, stubborn, faithful, trusting, fierce when he wants to be, and that's just scratching the surface of him. So, where are you now a days?"

"Oh...a bit of everywhere. I can move about the world as I please, invisible to everyone and anyone. I just communicate with light and my voice now a days."

"Ah, so you're busy again, huh?"

"Something like that." I chuckled lightly. "I missed talking like this."

"I've missed it too." He grinned brilliantly at the light. "I also miss brushing your hair if you can believe it. So tangled sometimes, but always so soft. Like holding stardust once again. The only thing I cold accurately compare it to on Earth would be the smooth sand at the sea's shore, yet somehow also as smooth as rose petals."

"My, my, my..." I started with a sarcastic tone and smirk. "...quite the poet now, aren't we, Crawley?"

He closed his eyes with a warm smile as he leaned his head back against the wall. "Tell me something...can Aziraphale hear us?"

"No." I answered honestly. "I made it to where he can't hear us."

"Good. I miss you, Mother."

I clutched my hand to my heart as I was sure if I didn't, my heart would shatter from how fragile HIS voice sounded. "I miss you too, my sweet boy."

"Hey...you'll tell me if I've done something wrong...right?"

"Of course, Crawley." I nodded my head frantically even though he couldn't see it.

"So...I...I know I'm a demon now, but...I have to tempt humans. I have to make them sin...but...that's a part of your Plan, right? I'm not...I'm not going to ACTUALLY fall...right?"

"No matter what anyone may say, I am the only one with the power to Fell an Angel. You will never fall. However, that doesn't mean you can go off and be foolish with that knowledge. You must be cautious, wise, patient, caring, and loving like I know you're capable of."

"I won't get too big of an ego over it, don't worry." He scoffed out a dry laugh that made my smile falter. "I can feel it though. Hell's aura...it surrounds me like a thick cloud I can't breath in, but at the same time I can. It pulls me down, and I can feel Lucifer's aura every now and then when I'm down there. Usually only when he's mad though. It's...had it's toll on me. I...when I sleep, I sometimes have nightmares."

"Did you have nightmares when you slept on Aziraphale's lap or when he carried you to the cave?"

At that, he opened his eyes and blinked at the light I was speaking through. "Just how long have you been following me?"

"I told you, I'm a bit everywhere. I check on you when I can, because I KNOW the toll that Hell has on you. Now, answer the question."

"Well..." He breathed out as he took in my words. "...um...no. Can't say I did. I actually dreamed of pleasant memories before Lucifer corrupted himself. It was nice. Say, what about that Metatron angel? How's he doin-?"

"He discorporated me." I told him honestly, and I watched as he shot up from his spot, and I felt the Heavenly Wrath flare from him. "CALM YOURSELF, RAPHAEL!" At my using his true name, he instantly slumped back against the wall and tears started streaming down his face. "Do not worry. He WILL get what's coming to him, but this DOES give me quite the advantage."

"HOW!?" He spat as he glared at the light.

"Well, for one, I am able to be invisible and untouchable by both Heaven and Hell. Secondly, I can still use my powers, which was quite amusing when Gabriel told Metatron of my message. Apparently Metatron had thought he truly killed me. Heaven doesn't know of his crimes, but they will someday. Do not say anything to Aziraphale or ANYONE else."

"I...I understand, God." He swallowed thickly before giving a slightly more confident smile. "I understand...Mother."

"Good. Now I will leave you for now." With that, I diminished the light like I had for Aziraphale disconnecting my voice form it.

He quickly wiped away his tears and shook his head, but then Aziraphale came back in. "Oh! Crawley! You're awake!"

"Yes, I am." He told him, and then that's when Aziraphale heard the hoarse tone of his voice, which was due to crying and holding back his tears.

Aziraphale immediately rushed towards him and gave a worried expression. "A demon...crying? Are you alright?" He questioned as he immediately crouched down next to him, wiping away his remaining tears.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Aziraphale. I had a really good dream. Those are rare for me now a days. So...how's the storm?"

"Oh, it's all gone now. Come! Come see the rainbow!" I had created the rainbow while I was talking with Crawley, but I hadn't seen it for myself. So, I followed them out of the cave, and I couldn't help the grin on my face when I saw how beautiful it looked. "Isn't that beautiful, Crawley!?"

"Yeah, it really is!" Crawley smiled as he, too, looked at the rainbow I made, and I was glad I chose an array of colors made of light as my promise that I wouldn't drown everyone again. It would be a symbol of Hope as well. I rather hoped it would give Crawley and Aziraphale that same hope in their friendship. It will be tested when they least expect it, and not by me.


	4. Chapter 4

Many years after that, I decided the humans needed someone. So, I sent Gabriel to tell the virgin Mary that she will carry the son of God. I blessed her body to carry him and he grew to be exactly what I believed the people needed. I even made it to where he was able to preform miracles. However, now was the time I didn't want to watch, but I know I had to. He along with the other humans have called me Father, but I don't personally mind. What I did mind was that my human son had to be put through so much pain. It was the way things had to be.

This time I didn't follow Crawley. I followed Aziraphale and I watched as he stayed hidden, witnessing all of Jesus' 'punishment'. Tears fell from his eyes every now and then, and he stifled his cries. He has such a caring heart and though I never forced him to watch, I did have a suspicion that he would want to stay nearby or at the very least that Gabriel might send him to watch. He had never met Jesus, but he felt the heart=wrenching pain as if he had and that they had become good friends.

Crawley had shown him all the kingdoms of the world, calling it temptation to the Demons, but I knew it was because he suspected he would be killed at some point, so he took the time he could to 'tempt' him. It was quite amusing when Jesus told him thank you and even called him by his true name. That interaction wouldn't be written in the books though. Either way, Crawley plopped on his but, and Jesus laughed lightly. Then, Jesus suggested a new name, for he didn't match the name I had given him. Normally, I would be a bit offended at that, but this was my human son, and I wanted to see what he may come up with. The conversation went like this:

_"You know, your name doesn't suit you."_

_"Well, excuse you, Jesus, but God gave me this name."_

_"Yes, and as God's son, I'm sure I can change it. Crawley...it resembles a snake."_

_"Jesus, you're a bright young man, and your Good as well as incredible kind, but I AM a snake. I can even turn into one. I am the snake that tempted Eve to eat from the Garden. So, all in all...my name suits me for a Demon."_

_"No, it truly doesn't, and I'll tell you why. Crawley...it sounds as if it indicates that you crawl around on your belly to eat dust for the rest of your days. It sounds like it indicates that you are lower than the lowest pits of Hell. It sounds as if you're supposed to be beneath everyone."_

_"Yeah...that's kind of why God gave me the name. That's how the humans are meant to see me."_

_"Ah, but the humans don't know YOU are the snake from the Garden. They look into your eyes and see that they're different for certain, perhaps blessed or cursed, but they don't immediately assume you are the snake from the Garden. Not only that, but you've shown me all the kingdoms of the world. I don't quite understand how THAT'S supposed to be a temptation to me, and I highly doubt that you meant it as such, but you must keep appearance for the REAL Demons I suppose. You've also been kind, gracious, and patient. Now, granted, snakes CAN be patient, but they're not typically kind and gracious. Will you allow me to change it? If God is bothered by it I'm sure God will change it back."_

_"Hmm...very well. What shall my new name be?"_

_"Crowley."_

_"WHAT!? You only changed one letter."_

_"Even the smallest changes can have the greatest impact...Raphael."_

_"Wh-What!? H-How!? Y-You, I mean..."_

_Jesus shrugged as he gave him a warm smile. "I'm the son of God. I can sense it in you. Now, do you like your new name?"_

_"I...yes. I do like my new name. Thank you."_

Crawley left him after that conversation, but he's obviously heard talk about Jesus being crucified, because now he was walking up next to Aziraphale, who HAD been watching. "Come to smirk at the poor bugger, have you?"

"Smirk!? Me?"

"Well, your lot put him there." His voice wore a matter-of-fact tone, but his eyes wore sorrow, and though I was grateful that he would feel that way for Jesus, it didn't help the ache in my heart any at witnessing what I was witnessing.

"I'm not consulted on policy decisions, Crawley."

"Oh, I've changed it."

"Changed what?" He asked, still looking at Jesus receiving nails in his body.

"My name. Crawl-y just wasn't doing it for me. It's a bit too...squirming-at-your-feet-ish."

"Well, you were a snake. So what is it now? Mephistopheles? Asmodeus?"

"Crowley." He answered proudly, and the pride he showed finally eased my heart some, because he was proud to have that name. I know I said that Pride is a sin, but it is SELF pride and the boasting of that pride that is the sin. The pride he's showing...is pride for a new name given to him by his human brother, and I knew he would carry that name with him always. I also knew that if anyone decided to call him Crawley, he would be quick to correct them.

"Hmm..." The nails were heard once more along with Jesus' cries and I flinched from the sound. "Did you uh...ever meet him?"

"Yes. Seemed a very bright young man. I showed him all the kingdoms of the world."

"Why?" He questioned with awed confusion. _'You're a demon...why would you show him something that...wonderful?'_

"He's a carpenter from Galilee. His travel opportunities were limited."

When Jesus died I immediately sent his soul up to Heaven where Gabriel and Michael would guard him and listen to him on certain matters. I told them that the Metatron does not get to speak with him, and they didn't ask questions. They simply agreed.

Dusk soon approached and the three of us still stood there. "Aziraphale..." Crowley started with a worried tone. "...there's nothing you can do for him here."

"I know that!" Aziraphale shot back with heartbroken anger lacing his tone, and all I could do was watch them. I Plan on keeping communication to a minimum with them, but I would watch over them none the less.

"I felt it you know." Crowley sighed out, not moving from his spot.

"Felt what?" He asked without looking at him.

"When you did that nervous tick of yours. You know...when you start wringing your hands, but now...you mess with your last two fingers, often times tugging on the ring or twisting it. When you do that, it lets me know what you're feeling. You're doing it now. You're heartbroken and you feel as if perhaps you could've done something to ease his suffering, but...there was nothing you could do for him."

"Why are you still here, Crowley? It's not like you can tempt him anymore."

"I'm here, because you're still here." He answered honestly. "Did you ever meet him?"

"No." He calmly stated before turning to face Crowley. "I never got the chance to, but I watched his...'punishment'. It was horrible."

"I know. I kept a distance and watched as well. Come on, I'm staying at an inn, you can gather your bearings there if you want."

"You're not going to invite me to a drink?" He questioned with a risen brow, and I couldn't help but smile at the two of them.

"No. I plan on being sober for a while after this. I'll eventually pick up drinking, but tonight is not the night. The invitation still stands, Aziraphale."

He looked up at the cross and then back at Crowley before giving a slow nod. "Thank you." I followed them all the way to the inn and when all of us were inside the room Crowley was staying in, Crowley sat on the bed while Aziraphale sat in the chair that rested at the desk. "So...you met him?"

"I did. I believe I've already mentioned that."

"I know, but...you...I mean...he didn't strike you down or anything?"

"No. He's refused every temptation that was thrown at him. I was there to tempt him, but I used it differently. However, like I said, he refused everything. We actually had a nice conversation."

"About?" He questioned as he continuously blinked in astonishment.

"I'd like to keep that to myself if you don't mind."

"Right...sorry." He nodded his head as he immediately looked to the floor.

"Don't worry about it, but why do you ask?"

"W-Well...what was he like?"

"Well, as a boy, he worried poor Mary a few times and-"

"WAIT! You knew him as a boy too!? A-And God didn't smite you o-or an angel!?"

"Obviously, otherwise I wouldn't be here. I was apparently allowed to be near him. He recognized me when I showed up to tempt him. Before I did, he said it was good to see me again. Anyway, as a child, he worried poor Marry, um...as an infant...he didn't cry much. As a teenager, he didn't have the angry and defiant teenage hormones that most teenagers have. He was perfect young man as a teenager and as he grew. He was patient, kind, caring, witty, generous, miraculous, but...he COULD get angry. Not wrathful, but...offended and just...angry. Yet, somehow, he still held onto his patience and kindness. He held the powers of God and was a good man."

"You sound as if you were friends with him."

"I suppose I was." He chuckled lightly. "You know...he actually knew who I was before I fell. He knew the name I had before I became a demon."

"Really?" Aziraphale whispered out. "That's amazing! What was your name?"

"I...don't want to talk about it." He sighed out, shaking his head. "Anyway, yeah, a bright young man. You would've gotten along well with him."

"Sounds like it." He nodded his head in agreement. He then looked around and noticed a large satchel that had scrolls in it. "What's that?"

"Hmm?" Crowley inquired with a confused expression, but then he followed Aziraphale's gaze. "Ah! Those are for you, actually. I've kept them safe for about ten years now."

"WHAT!? WHY!? I mean...FOR ME!? FROM WHO!?" He quickly got up and moved to the scrolls. He picked one up and I sighed in amusement when he read one of them. "C-Crowley...this is..."

"They're accounts of Jesus' actions that others have recorded, but this is from my perspective. I've personally written down what I remembered from his childhood to just before the crucifixion. YOU will be the only one with this copy, and I trust you to keep this as safe as possible. I don't want anyone else to have it."

"Wh-What? Why?"

"Because, I just don't." He shrugged.

"No..." He quickly shook his head as he read the scroll. "...I mean...why me? Shouldn't you have given this to a scholar or something? A prophet perhaps?"

"No, because they wouldn't be able to understand the language that I wrote it in. Look again, Aziraphale. It's not the human written language."

He furrowed his brow at him for a brief moment before returning back to the scroll, but as soon as he read it, he dropped the scroll. "Cr-Crowley! Th-That's...! H-How do you...!?"

"I WAS an angel once, you know." He chuckled lightly. "I can still read and write in our language. That's what I wrote all of the scrolls in. I told the demons I was keeping an eye on the Christ child so that I may tempt him or plant doubt...little things, and I would send in my reports along with the tempting I DID manage to get done. They assumed the Christ child would be difficult, so they didn't fault me on that, but they did give me some commendation for getting my other temptations done WHILE I was keeping an eye on him. So, that gave me more free reign so to speak, but I continued to tempt and report so that they would leave me alone. Anyway, the scrolls start from where he's about...two months old and the most recent scroll was from his life just last year. I'll have to write you another one for the crucif-!" Before Crowley could finish, Aziraphale tackled him on the bed, giving him a squeezing hug.

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!"

"Oi! Angel! Off! Can't! Breathe!"

Aziraphale quickly got off, but we all knew full well that angels and demons didn't require breath, but sometimes it did get the better of them. "I'm sorry! Just..."

"Don't thank me, Aziraphale. If word got back that an ANGEL thanked me or WORSE if word got back to YOUR head office that you had a full account of Jesus' life from infancy to adulthood...and that it was written by a fallen angel no less...So, no. Do. Not. Thank. Me!"

"Why would it be worse if my head office found out?"

"Because, then they'd take the scrolls from you, accuse you of being tempted, probably try and convince God to fell you, or they'll take the punishment into their own hands. They'll likely go with Hellfire, but they COULD wipe me away from your memories, which would make your interractions with important events strange in your mind. There's a lot they could do to you."

"Hmm..." He smirked as he picked the scroll up off the floor and tapped it lightly against his hand. "...you know...that's awfully kind of you, but you never once mentioned what Heaven might do to you."

Crowley rolled his eyes as he shook his head. "The only thing they could do to me at this point would be to dunk me in Holy Water. In Hell...punishment is their favorite pass time, and if I don't live up to their expectations of me on Earth, well...I'm their new favorite toy of the week."

"Crowley..." Aziraphale gasped out as he brought a hand up to his face. "...that's horrible!"

"That's Hell." He shrugged.

"And you act as if it's not big deal!"

"I'm a fast healer and I know it'll only be a week, but in all the time I've been a Demon, that's only happened three times, so I've learned how to avoid it."

"Well...either way...the scrolls..." He lifted it and gave a knowing smile. "I just have one question though. Why? Why do it? Why write it for me?"

"Aziraphale, you and I are the only ones that have REMAINED on Earth. You and I are the only ones that know the humans better than either of our offices. You and I are the ones that eat and drink the food, mingle with the people, blend in, help and tempt them. You and I are the only ones that know what they are all TRULY like. They're as different as we are. You are an angel that indulges in food, drink, and even games when you get the chance, and I'm a demon that can heal, protect, and show...compassion. We're as different as they are. As different as night and day, but just like night and day..."

Aziraphale let out a fond chuckle as he nodded his head, twisting the ring slightly. "...we can't seem to BE without the other. Are you saying we NEED each other?"

"In a way, I suppose. I don't think I could've stayed sane if it hadn't been for you, if I'm to be painfully honest. If I was alone...I'd probably be an EXCELLENT Demon, but...I'd lose myself like MOST of the Demons have. The ones that lost themselves...they're no better than the most savage animal."

"Hmm..." Aziraphale hummed as he set the scroll back in the satchel before moving to sit next to Crowley on the bed, and I was just simply enjoying the heart to heart they were currently having. "...and without you, I'd be incredibly bored. I wouldn't know fun, and it was YOU who tempted an angel into indulging in wine."

"Yeah..." He laughed out. "...but I didn't report that."

"True." He nodded. "But you also keep me on my toes. I DO have to thwart you sometimes you know. There's also the fact that...for some reason, I'm sure I'll never know...you find the need to comfort me and be kind. So...I suppose we keep each other sane."

"Constantly going around each other."

"Yes..." He mused as he looked to the satchel. "You the day, and I the night."

Crowley bellowed out a laugh as he looked at Aziraphale disbelievingly. "I think you've got it wrong, Angel."

"No, I don't think I do." He hummed in delight. "You see, the way I see it...You're like the day, because you're warm in both the physical sense, as you ARE a demon and your skin is naturally warm, but you're also warm in the emotional sense. Like the sun during the day. When you ARE kind, you shine brightly. It may not show on your face, but it's like...an air around you...almost, and the same thing could be said when something makes you genuinely laugh or smile. You can be dangerous like the sweltering heat of the day can be dangerous to the humans, but you can also bring light into people's lives whether you realize it or not."

"Ugh! You make it all sound so..." Crowley gave a fake but violent shiver that caused me to giggle slightly, not that they could hear me regardless. "...SWEET and GOOD."

"Indeed, it is." He smiled triumphantly.

"Alright, then how are you like the night?" He inquired with a risen brow as he looked at Aziraphale with a calculative expression.

"Hmm...I suppose...I'm like the night in a way that I'm collected, silent, calm, my skin cool to the touch, my temper his cool as well. It doesn't usually bubble over or get to be extreme, I watch over others like the moon and stars do, I'm always wearing white, and...well...I don't have anything else after that."

"Hmm...you know..." Crowley started, and from the look in his eyes, he was about to tell Aziraphale everything while also not revealing anything. "You kind of remind me of the Archangel Raphael."

"Blasphemy!" He shouted, making me thankful once more that they couldn't hear me, because I was holding myself up against the wall laughing harder than I think I ever had.

_'OH! Aziraphale! You have no idea about the word Blasphemy! Crowley is one on both sides yet is none on the other! I made him a contradiction!'_

"It's true! I knew him."

"Now you're just plain lying." He rolled his eyes.

"I'm not. I'd never lie to you."

"Fine, then how am I like Archangel Raphael? You know he died, right?"

"So I've been told." He smirked briefly, but Aziraphale didn't catch it. "Well, you're patient, you're always ready to learn more, when something new comes along...whether it upsets you or not, you face it head on. It may take you some time to get there, but you DO eventually get there. You love all the creatures great and small as well as all of the wildlife and ocean life. You're kind, gracious, caring, stubborn, and incredibly witty when you want to be. Not only that, but you're fierce as well...when you want to be."

"Did Raphael fight in the war or was he just killed? We weren't told if he fought."

"If God didn't tell you, then She doesn't want you to know, which means I'm certainly not going to tell you. I would rather not have Her personally dunk me in Holy Water, thanks."

"Well...thank you."

"You're welcome. So...how are you going to keep all of those scrolls safe? I'm not letting you show anyone in Heaven."

"I think...for now...they should stay with you."

"WHAT!?"

"Crowley, do you take me for a fool?" He chuckled low. "Everything in this room is suited to your style. The bed, the desk, even the walls. You're not just staying at the inn. You live here and have for a while, haven't you?"

Crowley smiled at him and huffed out a short laugh in defeat. "Nothing get's past you, Angel. Yeah, I've lived here for a while. I tend to find an inn I like and stay there. Paying when I'm needed to and adjusting the room as I see fit. Perhaps someday I'll find a place I don't have to leave every three or four years."

"You cold just get your own place."

"No...doesn't feel like the right time for that yet. So, you're seriously going to keep them here?"

"Yes, well...until I can also find a permanent living solution. That way they'll be safe for sure and they'll be out of sight from everyone. Someday I'll take them forever, but until then...they should stay with you. That way, that gives you plenty of time to finish Jesus' story."

Crowley nodded his head with a resigning smile. "I'm going to hold you to that, Angel. This is a life's work after all."


	5. Chapter 5

A year after Jesus' Crucifixion, Crowley was walking through a town in Rome, and I watched as he admired the different karts carrying different items. There were clothes, jewelry, flowers, fruits, vegetables, meat, fabric, and there was even a stall for wine that Crowley lingered at for a bit. However, a small commotion caught our attention as we were a woman in the distance trying to speak to someone, but her voice was small, nervous, and scared. "...look, it's not what you-"

"Not what I WHAT!? I SAW you!" A man growled at her, which had Crowley moving his feet swiftly towards the argument.

"He's just a friend!" She cried out, and that's when we made it to the argument. It was out of side, but not out of earshot. Everyone was just ignoring it. She had skin the color of dark chocolate, her arms held visible bruise markings, she wasn't wearing shoes, but she _was_ wearing a red and burnt orange dress that brushed against her ankles.

The many in front of her was wearing a thin white robe that was tied together with a brown sash, and brown sandals. His skin was fair, his hair...non-existent, and his eyes were a menacing green. "You DARE lie to me!?"

"Excuse me...who are you to this woman?" Crowley asked as he walked into the alleyway with his eyes pointed downward.

"None of your business. Move along and I'll consider not running you through." With that, Crowley defiantly looked up and glared at the man who had to be in his early thirties at least. "Wh-What's wrong with your eyes!?"

"Nothing's wrong with them. They're the way they're meant to be. However, I highly doubt that the woman you've been clearly abusing was meant to endure your cruelty."

"Y-You're a demon! I'll tell the whole town! I'll tell the whole CITY!"

"Yes, I'm a demon, and no...I don't think you'll be telling anyone anything." He snapped his fingers and stopped time only around the man, and I couldn't be happier. He then walked closer to the man, keeping his eyes on him. You will walk away, having no memory of this woman or anyone she knows. You will feel the urge to look in the opposite direction of her, and you will never bother her." He snapped his fingers and the man walked away without a word. Once he was out of sight, he turned to the woman, who, even to my surprise, didn't seem to be afraid of him in the slightest. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. Thank you." She nodded her head with a bright smile. "What did you do to him anyway?"

Crowley blinked at her several times, seemingly coming to the realization that she did, in fact, witness everything. "I um...I stopped time around him and gave him instructions that he would have no choice but to follow."

"Huh...well...thank you."

"Yeah, um, listen...you don't seem to be too bothered by it all. I mean...you're not even bothered by my eyes and I admitted to being a demon. Can you explain to me how you're not bothered?"

"Why should I be? You just saved me. That was a man that I was supposed to marry, because he was wealthy, and I was telling my friend that I didn't love him."

"Ah, so you love your friend instead do you?"

"Ah, no. My friend is married. He gives advice every now and then, but as I was leaving...that's when my...ex-betrothed...grabbed me and pulled me over here."

"You have bruises on your arms." Crowley pointed out when he looked down. "Did your ex-betrothed do that to you?"

"Yes." She whispered out as she quickly tried to cover her bruises.

"Did you not tell your family?"

"I did, but they were focused on his money more than my pain."

"So...in their eyes...you marrying someone rich is more important than marrying a good man?"

"Apparently." She sighed out.

"Hmm...what if you married me?"

"What!?"

 _'WHAT!?'_ My jaw dropped at his words. My heart felt warm, amused, astounded, and just completely filled with shock.

"Yes, what if you married me? I had just recently decided to stay a while in Rome, so I bought a house for myself. It's rather large, and has a lush garden with a beautiful pond. I'm sure if your family saw you were marrying someone like that then surely they would leave you alone, and I'd never hurt you."

"W-Well...th-that's true, but um...you don't really have the appearance of someone that's wealthy...let alone someone that lives in Rome, a-and well...we only just met, you can't love me that fast."

"It was to my understanding that your family didn't care about love in the first place, but I'm sure I could learn. I am not forcing you. It is completely your choice, but it would keep you from men like that and you would be well looked after I swear it."

 _'Crowley!?'_ I mentally questioned to myself. He was so earnest about it, and I knew he bought the property and it had all he said, but I hadn't expected him to make such an offer to a human. That's MARRIAGE! That still goes through me with the vows they have now a days. I don't mind. Not in the slightest. If he found someone he can love, then I'll protect them too. If he can learn to love her, then I'm more than happy to allow him to marry her. I have no qualms about him getting married to a human. It was just entirely unexpected and he was being so genuine about it. This wasn't a temptation. This was a true promise.

"You...would really do that?" She questioned with a furrowed brow.

"I would, and you'd be able to do as you please. You could come and go in the garden, eat and drink whatever you want, I can cook and if you want to learn, I can teach you. You would be able to be your own person. Oh, and I could also teach you how to defend yourself. So...will you marry me?"

Her eyes lit up with excitement and freedom as she nodded her head. "Yes, I will, but first...we have to change your look a bit. You have to at least look the part. Right now, you look like a nicely dressed homeless man."

"O-Ouch!" He laughed out. "Alright then. We'll go back to my place and you can help me. Then, we can go to your parents and I can prove that I'm far wealthier than the man you were with. So, what's first?"

"A hair cut, something to shield your eyes so that my family doesn't see them...or anyone else for that matter. You may frighten others with your eyes, and-"

"Do I frighten you with them?"

She gave him a soft smile, and already it was filled with love, which caused me to let out a delighted sigh. "No. I think they're beautiful. They're like a snakes eyes, and I actually love snakes. They're gorgeous in my opinion."

"W-Well...what would you say if I told you I was the snake in the Garden of Eden?"

Her jaw dropped with a delighted smile as her eyes went wide. "That was you!? You tempted Eve?"

"I-I...yes I did."

"Well...thank you."

 _'What did she just say!?'_ I gaped at her.

"What did you just say!?"

"I said thank you. If it wasn't for you, none of any of this would be possible. Well, I suppose God could've just made it happen, but if it weren't for you...AND God...then there wouldn't be so many people and I wouldn't have my friend...or at the VERY least, I wouldn't have the people I have now...the way I have them."

"But I tempted Eve to disobey. I tempted her to sin."

"I don't think that's all completely true. I think you were told to, and who knows...perhaps you were meant to. The lord works in mysterious ways. I'm almost certain He decided what sins were sins before you tempted Eve."

"She." He stated with a breathy chuckle.

"Pardon?"

"God's a She. I'll explain once we make it back to my place." He held his hand out to her and she took it gracefully while I was standing there a bit dumbfounded.

_'I am SO glad I made humans! Such interesting creatures! Always unexpected!'_

We all walked to Crowley's home and it truly was beautiful. It was fit for an emperor, but at the same time, it was smaller than an emperor would have it. "THIS is your home!? It's...It's magnificent!"

"Thank you. It soon will be your home too, if everything goes well that is." We walked inside and Crowley led her into the kitchen area. He pulled out a chair and sat down at it. He then handed her a pair of scissors. "Since you know what it's supposed to look like, I'll let you cut it."

"Okay." She nodded as I leaned against the wall with my arms crossed.

 _'There's nothing wrong with his hair! It's beautiful!'_ Neither could hear my protest and when she snipped the first lock of hair, neither heard the slight whimper I let out at watching a lock of his beautiful crimson hair fall to the ground. _'Well...he DOES have to blend in.'_ I reasoned as I let out a frustrated sigh.

I watched as she continued to cut his hair until it was just below the bottom of his head, and at some point Crowley had given her a brush so that it would be easier. Once she was done, it didn't look too bad on him, but I still miss his long hair. "Alright, looks good. Now...about your eyes...there's these things that I've seen some people wear to shield their eyes from the sun, but it would be perfect. They're black, round, and have thin rods of metal that are tucked behind your ears."

"Hmm..." Crowley nodded his head as he brushed off the remaining hair. "...yes, I think I've seen those." He held up his palm and made a pair of them appear. "These?"

"Exactly those!" She exclaimed. "Alright, now put them on." He did as she asked and her eyes widened slightly. "Wow...they actually look great on you. Now, there is one last thing. You're going to need to change your clothes...and with what your house looks like...you can wear a sort of...circlet. You basically have the house of a Lord."

"You mean the silver one with leaves on it?"

"Yeah, that's the one." She nodded her head, and watched as Crowley made that appear as well. He put it on and both of our eyes went wide. He really did look like a Roman Lord or at least someone somewhere in the hierarchy.

"Right, and the clothes..." He looked down at himself and made a dramatic snap, changing his clothes to a more noble look, but of course, it was in black, which made me happy, because it was like he was keeping a piece of his old life before becoming a demon. "Now...how do I look?"

"Handsome." She stated as he twirled around. "Very handsome."

He stopped, and I couldn't help the slight snicker that came out of my mouth as I watched the blood rush to his cheeks. He gave her a small smile and a nod. "R-Right, and you truly find nothing wrong with me being a demon, do you?"

"I just watched you make a pair of glasses appear, a circlet, and you changed your clothes without disrobing. Yeah, safe to say I'm fine with it. Besides..." She gave him a mischievous smirk that only furthered Crowley's brush and amused me. "...what kind of wife would I be if I wasn't okay with everything you are."

I grinned approvingly, nodding my head with a pleased feeling in my heart. _'I like this woman. He can keep her. I'll protect them both from Heaven and Hell.'_

"Well...I suppose that's true, but I suppose...it would do no good if I don't know your name."

"OH! That's right! Well, my name is Mary."

 _'Oh, the irony.'_ Crowley thought with a slight smirk. "My name is Crowley, but we'll have to go with something else. If Hell finds out I've taken a wife...I don't want to think what they'll do. I'll let you decide my name." He took her hands in his and I felt it. He had love coming off of him. It was small, and distant like the stars he created, but it was slowly growing brighter. I was completely amazed. I was watching my son genuinely fall in love bit by bit. "Pick a name that you believe suits me best."

"Hmm..." She looked down at her hands and noticed that her bruises were gone. "...did you...did you just heal my bruises?"

"Yes. I couldn't stand to see them any longer. You didn't deserve them and I won't let that man's influence linger in my home or on you."

She gave a pleased half smile as she looked at her arms for a second longer. When she looked up at him again, she nodded her head. "I've got the perfect name for you. How much do you know about religion now a days."

"A lot more than I likely should. It seems that one of the current Archangels made it a point to tell others about specific angels and what they do or did."

 _'Because I TOLD Gabriel to send messages to prophets or religious people.'_ I cried out in exasperation. _'I wanted people to know you! I wanted people to believe in you!'_

"Right, well...the perfect name for you...is Raphael."

"WHAT!?"

 _'WHAT!?'_ This human kept surprising me more and more and she was only further gaining my favor.

"The Archangel Raphael. He's a healer and a protector. Well...you've done both for me so far. Why? What's wrong?"

"I...that...that was who I was in Heaven. Before I became a Demon...I was the Archangel Raphael."

"Y-You...r-really!?"

"Yes." He nodded frantically. "God...She...She was my mother. She can be either or I suppose. She's not limited, but I called her Mother and...I was the oldest. I was created first. I was to be a healer and protector, and she told me to fall willingly with the others so that I might...erm...keep an eye on the demons and protect the humans."

"S-So..." She breathed out as she looked down at their still joined hands. "...you're...you're half Demon and half Archangel? B-Because...the way I see it...any other demon...no matter WHO they were...they wouldn't be kind, caring, or anything Good."

"Y-Yes. I am." He confirmed.

"I'm going to marry the Archangel Raphael...and the Demon Crowley." She breathed out in a breath of realization. "This is going to be interesting. We should go to my family's home."

"Yeah...we should...so...to be certain...you-"

"Raphael, if you ask me one more time I swear..." She rolled her eyes, but trailed off when she noticed an intrigued look on Crowley's face.

"You swear...what?"

"Hmm..." She brought a hand to her chin as she looked up and down him. She then took his hand and started to deeply massage it from his finger tips and up his arm, drawing out groans of pleasure from him. Now, considering I've heard all manner of sounds come from humans and their activities, this doesn't bother me one bit. It wouldn't bother me if they had sex either. I won't be in the same city, but it wouldn't bother me. However, I did find it even more amusing as the mischievous grin grew on her face. Just as she as about to massage his shoulder she stopped suddenly, bringing her hands back to herself, crossing her arms with a confident expression. "...if you ask me one more time if I'm okay with it when I've already said I was...I won't massage you like I just did, understood?"

"A-Are you..." Crowley started as he tried to quickly gather himself again. "...trying to tempt a...a demon?"

"And Archangel. Is it working?"

"Yeah." He huffed out a laugh. "Temptation accomplished and message understood. Let's go."

When we eventually got to Mary's home, it was certainly quite the sight. There were five children of various ages running around, three adults in the front of the house, and a man who was so obviously well into his fifties stood just outside the gate. _'That's her Father.'_ I concluded as I noticed how red his aura was. _'And he's cruel.'_

The man noticed Crowley and Mary holding hands, and his red aura flared slightly. "Mary, who is this man and why is he touching you?"

"Father, this is Raphael. He's asked me to marry him, and I've said yes."

"You're already betrothed to someone else. Don't waste my time."

"Father, he's richer than the last." She calmly stated and that seemed to ease his aura. An orange aura of curiosity seeped it's way into the red.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, He has land, a large house, a gorgeous pond, and just look at how he's dressed, Father." She motioned to Crowley who stood patiently, still holding her hand. However, I noticed that he was holding it a bit tighter. Likely due to the fact that Crowley could still read auras as well.

"I see that, daughter, but the one you had was fine."

"With all due respect, sir, he was not. He was inadequate as a man and as a suitor. Any man that leaves bruises on a woman isn't a man at all, but a beast. I have used a special healing salve to rid her of her bruises and as you see...they're gone, but sir, he was not a fine man. He was not a man. As I've said, he was a beast, and if you had let your daughter marry that thing, you wouldn't have much of a daughter left, I'm afraid."

"YOU! Where do you get off talking to me like that!? I don't even know you!"

"Oh?" Crowley grinned while his eyes briefly widened. "So, you're saying you knew the man you gave your daughter to? You knew how violently aggressive he is? You knew that he yells at her? You knew that he hits her? You knew that he's cruel? She says she's told you of such things, yet you tell her to go back to him. You knew this man and you let him be with your daughter? You would let such a cruel man lay with your daughter?"

"He's a good man!"

"To whom!?" He challenged. "Or is it...he's a man with money and THAT makes him a good man? You want your daughter to marry a man with money so that you may gain it somehow. You want to boast about how your daughter is married to a rich man. Tell me, are you a religious man?"

"Of course!" He growled out.

"Then you may want to go and repent your sins, because that is Greed and Pride. What you've done to your daughter is cruel, and I won't treat her as cruelly as you or that man have treated her. I'll protect her and make her feel loved, because obviously she's gotten none of it from you or that man."

Soon, a woman appeared with a skeptical brow. "What's going on out here?" She calmly asked as she moved to stand by her husband.

"Mother, this is Raphael. He's wealthy and he's asked me to marry him, so I've said yes."

"What about the _other_ man?" Crowley seemed to calm down at the calming voice the woman held. "Your father tells me he's good to you that he shows you affection and kindness."

"He's done no such thing!" Mary cried out. "I've told Father that he hits me, beats me, scratches me, yells at me, tears at my clothes, and has tried to bed me before we were wed."

 _'Aaaannnnd the anger is back full force in Crowley's eyes.'_ I mentally muttered to myself as I shook my head. _'At least he's keeping his composure.'_

"She lies!" The man spat.

"No, dear." The woman glared at her husband. "Never once in our daughter's life has she lied about ANYTHING. YOU, however, are apparently a different story. You will go and repent for your cruelty and greed, for I know that's the only reason you chose that man. If you don't I will speak with your mother on the matter, as she is still very much alive and energetic." The man rushed inside with a paled face, leaving a small trail of dust in his wake. Once he was completely inside the woman let out an apologetic sigh as she turned to face Crowley and Mary. "Now, let me take a good look at you, young man." Without warning, she took the glasses off and noticed his eyes. "My...you have unique eyes." She stated as she turned Crowley around so the others wouldn't see him, and I was continuously growing more intrigued by the family. I stepped closer to the woman, and my eyes widened as I realized who it was. I had blessed an infant in her sleep with the gift of sight, because I sensed something good would come from her in the future and she was born blind, but I also gave her incredible intuition so that she could strategically defend herself for the future she would face, because I knew it would be a difficult one. "I suspect you're not human. Tell me the truth, young man...what are you? Oh, and keep in mind that I'll be able to tell if you are lying."

"You mean how your husband was lying to you about how that man treated Mary?" He remarked as he held his palm out, asking for his glasses back.

She let out a heavy sigh as she gave them back to him. "I didn't want to believe he was lying to me. I didn't want to believe that he would be that Greedy. I didn't want to believe the feeling I got when he spoke of the man. The feeling that he was everything opposite of what he was saying. I could tell...but I didn't want to believe it."

"I can sympathize with that." Crowley breathed out before leaning forward to whisper in her ear. "You're right. I'm not human. I'm the Archangel Raphael, but that MUST be kept a secret at all costs. I also do not want your husband or anyone ELSE in your family or circle of friends knowing. It MUST remain a secret. God wishes for me to be hidden. I am trusting you and Mary with this information ONLY." He pulled away and put his glasses back on. The woman in front of him clasped a hand over her mouth and tears immediately started falling from her eyes. "Can I trust you to not tell another living soul or even object?"

She frantically nodded her head. "I promise I won't, but uh...do you really want to marry MY daughter?"

"Why wouldn't I?" He wondered as he tilted his head.

"Well, I...I don't know if she told you this, but she has many male friends and-"

"She's allowed to have friends." He chuckled lightly. "Male or otherwise. In my home she'll want for nothing."

Astonishment reached the woman's eyes as well as my own. He was growing more serious about it by the minute. "W-Well...she doesn't clean, cook, or any housework. She's tried, but she's a bit clumsy."

"I won't have her lifting a finger unless she wants to. If she's clumsy and she still wants to, I can help her learn in an easier way. Anything else?"

The woman finally took the hint that he wasn't going to back down, and her shoulders visibly relaxed. She then looked at her daughter who was beaming up at Crowley with surprise. "Mary, do you love this man?"

"You know...I really think I do." She giggled slightly and seemed to earn a pleased grin from Crowley.

"Do you think you'll be able to erm...please...him?"

"Oh!" Crowley quickly stopped the both of them. "She uh...there's no need to worry about that. I expect nothing of the sort unless SHE wants it. I won't discuss it with her unless it's something she actually wants and doesn't feel obligated to do."

"I'm liking you more and more." The woman sighed in relief. Then, she looked down at Mary's arms. "Darling, you had bruises on your arms. Where did they go?"

"Raphael healed them." She stated matter-of-factly, causing me to smile brightly.

"My goodness." She gasped.

"So, I know it's a bit backwards with tradition, considering I already asked her and she said yes and all, but do I have your permission to marry your daughter?"

"Y-Yes! Most certainly! I can tell you'll care for her a great deal!"

"Thank you. Now, if your husband doesn't mind, I would like to show the both of you where she will soon live, or, if it's alright with you, where she'll live NOW."

"Now is fine." She nodded her head before quickly leaving to get her husband.

When she came back, the man was grumbling, but willing. "Fine, show us where we'll be picking our daughter up when you become bored of her."

For a brief moment a flicker of fear shone in The woman's eyes, but Crowley quickly flashed her a reassuring smile. "Sir, I promise you, I won't grow bored of her. You should expect her to be married for the rest of her life. It's this way." Crowley led them towards his home, and I was keeping my eye on the cruel man. His aura was so incredibly red, and I don't remember ever seeing that much red in a human, not even when Jesus was Crucified. I quickly scooped up some of the aura and analyzed it in my hand as we walked.

 _'Let's see here. Horrible childhood, abuse, neglect, harsh words, arranged marriage...wow...hypocrite. What else...hmm...AH! Here it is! There's the love. He doesn't want to let go of his daughter! He's angry that he has to...and he's angry that they're poor. He wants the best for her, and he's angry that the only man that was willing to provide that for his daughter, who can't do house work...was the bald man. He's angry that his daughter made a decision without his say so. He's angry that he got caught in his lie by his own wife. He's angry at Crowley, thinking that perhaps Crowley's played with his daughter's heart and just wants her for...oh...yes, that would reasonably make a parent angry I suppose. So much anger...over his own daughter. Silly, silly, human.'_ I put the ball of aura back and siphoned the anger from his aura, allowing the love and understanding to take over at least half of the anger, and as we walked, I distributed the raw anger in small bits to others. That anger would belong to them alone for their own reasons, but at least he wasn't so completely angry anymore.

Once we finally reached Crowley's house, The man gasped as well as staggered back in shock. "This...is where you live?"

"Yes, it is. This is where you're daughter now lives as well. I got permission from your wife. Now, I do believe it's rather off putting of me, but I didn't ask your names."

"My name is Aranna." The woman stated. "My husband is Jarko."

"Fine names indeed." Crowley nodded. "Would the two of you like to come inside?"

"Oh, we would love to." Aranna practically squealed.

Crowley led them inside, gave them a tour, showed them the different rooms, the garden, the kitchen, and even the back garden. The entire time, Jark tried to play off like he wasn't impressed, but that quickly changed when he saw the beautiful pond. It was a Garden to the east of the house, and it was shaded with four marble pillars and beautiful green and turquoise fabric that still allowed you to see the sun, moon, and stars above it. It held crystal clear water, and there was plenty of plant life that complimented the pond and the ducks. "I spend a lot of my time here, if I'm to be honest. So, what do you think?"

"I think it's lovely." Aranna grinned honestly, and not just because he was Raphael. She genuinely loved the place. "Jarko?" She asked as she turned to look at her husband.

"It's suitable." He breathed out. "When do you plan on marrying my daughter?"

"As soon as possible." He stated calmly.

"And what will her last name be?"

At that, both me and Mary stared at Jarko with wide and slightly worried eyes, but Crowley calmly answered, "Jay, like the bird."

 _'Oh!'_ I squealed in delight. In one of the dreams I interfered with, I told him I enjoyed watching the Blue Jays fly through the sky, but he kept trying to remind himself that I was just a dream and that I wasn't really talking to him. It hurt, but I was alright with it. I guess I'll have to use light to talk to him. Too good to be true if it's in a dream, but still...his human last name is Jay as in Jay bird...for now. I'm sure he'll change it over time, but oh! My heart feels so warm hearing it.

"Raphael...Jay?"

"Yes." He nodded proudly. "My mother helped me pick it out in a way."

"You picked your own last name?"

"Yes, and she doesn't mind." He sent a knowing look to Aranna, who nodded her head.

"Sounds beautiful." Aranna stated. "How about the two of you get married next week or perhaps the week after?"

Crowley looked at Mary, who seemed more relaxed by the minute and completely stunned by her Father's calm behavior. "What do you think, Mary?"

"I think...that would be wonderful."

With that, Aranna decided that it was time for her and Jarko to leave so that Crowley and Mary could discuss wedding plans. Crowley explained to them that he would pay for everything, and that seemed to further gain Jarko's favor. Once they were gone, Mary walked out to the pond and the sun was setting beautifully, reflecting on the water. Crowley followed her as he took the sunglasses off and walked to her side. "Is everything alright, Mary?"

"Yes...no...yes?" She turned to face him with her last answer. He gave her a soft smile and guided her to one of the benches near the pond, but just far enough to where she wouldn't get wet.

"Is it something I can fix?"

"I honestly don't know what you're limited to. I mean...I'm marrying an Archangel...and a Demon."

Crowley frowned at her words, and I could see the slight twitch of heartache in his aura. "Are you frightened of me?"

"NO!" She quickly reassured him as he sat down, and she placed her hands over his. "No, I'm not frightened of you. Not in the slightest. It's just...a bit overwhelming. I mean...wouldn't God be upset?"

"Trust me, if She were upset, we would BOTH immediately know."

"Okay...good. Say...what did you tell my Mother when she said you weren't human?"

"I told her that I was the Archangel Raphael. Your family is religious, I highly doubt she would've been pleased to hear I'm a Demon as well, and that WOULD NOT have gone well with your Father. She'll keep it a secret. I know she will."

"I'm sure she will." She nodded, seeming to be more at ease.

"Is that what was bothering you? If God was mad or...would be mad?"

"Well, yes, and other things, but they're a bit embarrassing." She took Crowley's pale hands into her dark ones, brushing her thumbs on his hands. "It um...WOULD it be a sin if we DID have sex after we're married? O-Or if we kissed BEFORE we got marr-"

I blinked in shock as Crowley reached up to cup her face and brought his lips to her's. The feeling of love pouring off of him was pure and I was so glad I could witness it. _'I'll call something like this...love at first sight. Hmm...perhaps I can reincarnate her so that Crowley can always have her. I think that would be good. I'll make it to where he'll be able to know it's her immediately, and she'll be able to know it's him. Once they lock eyes, she'll remember every past life she's had with him, and he'll be able to recognize her aura as well as her soul.'_ I took a small piece of Crowley's soul, regenerated the place I took to exactly what it was before, almost as if I never took anything, and I did the same to Mary. I fused the two together, and then separated them. I then placed them in the heart of their souls so that they would both know.

When I stepped away from them, I noticed that the kiss he was giving her was soft, passionate, and loving. However, he soon ended the kiss and held a hand to his chest. 'Mother, what did you just do?'

My eyes widened and I staggered back a bit. I focused as much as I could on him, pushing past the demonic barrier that was placed on him for being half a demon, and really, you would think that since I'm God, I could just do it without effort, but I also did make the rule that Demons won't know my light. Back in the time of the Ark, that wasn't My light exactly, as it was Aziraphale's. I just spoke through it. So, I focused and reached him. _'Y-You felt that!?'_

 _'M-Mother!?'_ He questioned while giving Mary a calm smile. "Was that alright?"

Mary was a bit dazed as she nodded her head. "Y-Yes, that was um...perfectly fine. I'm uh...would you mind terribly if I lay down and look at the stars?"

"Not at all." He chuckled lightly. _'Mother, was that you!?'_

_'YES! I'm here, Raphael!'_

_'Why!? Why after all this time!? The last I heard from you was when the flood happened.'_

_'Not true. I've visited you in your dreams!'_

_'S-So...that was really you then?'_

_'Yes. It really was. Now, what I did...was make it to where Mary will be reincarnated every so often after she dies, and once the two of you lock eyes, you will know each other. That way...'_

_'...I can always have her...'_ The smile on face did not go unnoticed by either myself or Mary.

"Is everything alright, Raphael?" She questioned cautiously and with a caring tone.

"Yes, everything is...everything is perfect to be honest. I'm grateful to have you in my life."

She giggled lightly as she looked back up to the stars. "We only just met."

"Yes, and I'm SO very glad we did, and soon we'll be married. Oh, and to be fair...I did just kiss you. That was my first kiss."

"Seriously?" She blinked at him with a look of doubt on her face. "I have a hard time believing that. I mean...you're a Demon after all."

"A Demon, an Archangel, and a complete virgin. Well, kissing is off the virgin table, but yeah. You're my first kiss. I've watched other humans do it enough times. I just kind of hoped I would do it right."

"W-Well...I guess we'll figure this out together. That was my first kiss too, and if it wasn't clear by my upset from the last guy...I'm a virgin as well."

"Together then?" He asked as he crouched down next to her, taking her palm and kissing the inside of it.

"Together." She answered and kissed him on the lips.

They got married the next week, made love that night, and I made sure to make it to where Crowley wouldn't be able to get her pregnant, because the last thing I need is for both Heaven and Hell to sense THAT amount of power growing in a human's body. They could still have all the fun they wanted, but no babies. No Nephilim. That, and I made sure to ALWAYS stay clear if it even looked like they would start to make love, which was a lot. So, I took those times to silently watch over Aziraphale. I will say this though, they decided not to wear rings, because of Heaven and Hell and it was Mary's idea.

In the following year, Mary decided to take a job at one of the taverns as one of the girls who gave out drinks. Crowley helped her learn tricks to control her genuine clumsiness, so that was good. When she made it back home after a late night, Crowley gave her a quick kiss as she climbed into bed. "Say, Mary, I don't think I've told you about someone named Aziraphale, have I?"

Once she was comfortable and laying on his chest, she shook her head. "No, you haven't. Who is he?"

"Well...he's an angel, but he's also my friend. He's like a brother to me, really. He um...just doesn't know that I'm an Archangel or even partially an angel. He thinks I'm one hundred percent Demon. I believe he's over seas right now, but at some point Rome will likely need him for some reason, and I don't plan to leave. Don't worry, it's just...if he says something that may sound offensive, let me handle it. He'll more than likely be dressed in all white. He looks like an older gentleman with white hair, and he acts a lot younger than his appearance, but just...don't worry about him. He's a friend."

"If he's so close with you...why doesn't he know all of who you are?"

"Because...he's not meant to. Not yet at least."

"Alright. Why do you seem nervous talking about him, though."

"Because...I didn't know how you would react to me speaking with an angel, or someone showing up speaking with me so familiarly."

"Love, if I'm allowed to have friends, so are you. Besides, he's an angel that thinks you're a demon and he's friends with you? That's a special friendship. Keep that. Try new things with him and maybe he'll try some of the things you like, and that way the two of you can know each other that much better. I know what your life as a demon is like. You were gone for nearly a month one time, but I know you'll always return." She gave him a kiss on the cheek before turning over to go to sleep and I knew I made the right decision to have her reincarnated every so often. I would give it gaps between centuries and perhaps a millennia just to allow time to pass. I've told Crowley this, and he wouldn't stop thanking me. I then had to tell him that it was sometimes a struggle to communicate past the demonic barrier that I set up myself. I made it to where I wouldn't be able to contact the demons mentally or spiritually even if I wanted to. I would need to talk with them in person, and well, that's a little difficult to do when you don't have a physical form.

Six years after that, Aziraphale WAS called to Rome and coincidentally enough, he walked into the tavern that Mary worked at. Crowley went in, smiled at Mary who was behind the counter, and sat down. He then looked directly at Aziraphale, to tell her that that was him. "What have you got?" Aziraphale looked up, recognizing Crowley's voice. "Give me a jug of whatever you think is drinkable."

Mary started pouring his drink as she said the name of it. "Jug of house brown. Two sesterces."

At that, Aziraphale walked up to him and greeted him. "Crawley, Crowley!" He quickly corrected himself. "Well, fancy, running into you...here."

I couldn't hide my amusement as I noticed Mary's glance at Aziraphale, so I listened to her thoughts. _'Yeah, fancy that. You must be Aziraphale, and I wonder why you didn't know he was here, judging by what he's told me about the ring.'_

"Still a demon then?"

Crowley immediately put his cup down and turned to face him. "What kind of stupid question is that? 'Still a de-' What else am I gonna be? An Aardvark!?"

"Salutaria." He lifted his glass for a silent toast. "In Rome long?"

"Just nipped in for a quick temptation. You?"

"Well, I thought I'd try Petronius' new restaurant. I hear he does remarkable things to oysters."

'Have I eaten an oyster? I...don't think I have...' He thought to myself as the realization came to him, and I was amused by how curious the question in his mind was. "I've never eaten an oyster."

"Oh, well, let me tempt you..."

Crowley slammed down his mug and quickly turned to Aziraphale, attempting and failing at hiding his amusement. _'I MUST'VE misheard.'_

 _'I do believe I've misheard too!'_ I laughed out, but no one could hear me.

"...oh no...that's your job, isn't it?"

"It is, but I'm sure you can do the same as I can. Say, do you remember all those years ago in Eden when I did that thing to your ring? Did you really not know how long I've been in Rome?"

"Well, I thought it rather strange. I thought it perhaps...needed to be reactivated or something. It's basically told me you've been here for seven to eight years. I thought you would've stayed where you were at when you told me about the scrolls. I mean...you did say..."

"Yeah, I know what I said, but Hastur kept popping up more and more, and I REALLY didn't need him finding that. So...I got myself a large bit of land, gardens, a pond, a big house, and I'm...happy."

"I can tell. It's pouring off of you in waves. Oh! You must show me your home sometime!"

"Perhaps sometime." Crowley waited with a smirk as he watched Aziraphale take a drink. "Then you could meet my wife."

It was SO worth it! Crowley started bellowing out a laugh as Aziraphale immediately spit out his drink to the floor while Mary was turning around, trying to hide her snickering. "Come again!?"

"I got married."

"Crowley...marriage requires love." He furrowed his brow at him.

"Yes, I'm well aware and I do truly love her. She's twenty-eight and we've been married for seven years now."

"S-Seven...Crowley...and you're still standing? I mean..." He looked left and right before whispering, "...the second that you would've kissed to seal the vow, if God didn't approve..."

Crowley placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder and nodded his head. "I know. If God didn't approve, I would've been smited or worse, but as you can tell, I'm still here."

"That...that means that..." Aziraphale's eyes widened and he nearly fell out of his seat, but Crowley caught him in time.

"Yes, that She approves!" He laughed out as he helped lean Aziraphale forward in his seat. "I know."

"B-But why would She approve..."

"I guess it's a part of Her Ineffable Plan. This is ONE thing I don't mind being a part of."

"But Crowley...do you ACTUALLY love whoever it is you're married to?"

He rolled his eyes and held his palm up. Aziraphale nodded and placed his ring in Crowley's palm, watching carefully and patiently as Crowley slipped it on. He then turned to Mary behind the counter and smile. "Mary?"

She turned around to look at Crowley and noticed him smiling openly at her so she returned it. Crowley then stood and leaned over the counter to give her a chaste kiss before sitting back down. "Not that I mind, but what was that for?"

"Proving a point to Aziraphale."

"Ah, your angel friend." She chuckled lightly before returning back to her work.

Crowley looked to Aziraphale, and his eyes were impossibly while his jaw was completely dropped. He held a hand to his chest and gripped at his clothes. "Cr-Crowley..." He whispered out at level that even I could barely hear.

Crowley then turned to him, gave him back the ring, and smiled at him confidently, if a bit smugly. "Aziraphale?"

"You...but that's...you're a Demon, you can't know love!"

"Technically..." Crowley squeaked out with amusement in his eyes. "...Demons are not to know God's love. She said nothing of any other type of love and as you see...She approves."

"W-Well...if She so obviously approves...then I can't say or do anything. Perhaps it IS a part of her Ineffable Plan. Wait...she...she knows I'm an angel?" He blinked at him in shock.

"Yes, and she knows I'm a Demon. So, would you like to see my home or not? I've kept the scrolls safe. There where no one will be able to find them."

"I...I would love to."

"Good, you can feed the ducks if you want."

"Oh, I do so love ducks, but first...oysters?"

"Ah, but first, oysters. Very well, Aziraphale. Lead the way."


	6. Chapter 6

It was now the time of King Arthur and some of the humans I had blessed called witches and warlocks. Aziraphale had become a knight for King Arthur, and he had rather felt like he was in one of the books he had read. Meanwhile, Crowley was also a knight. A black knight for Arthur's opposing forces. Both were told that they had to go for the opposite side, which means Heaven and Hell are trying to pit them against each other in a way. They'll find it won't work. I basically made them to be two sides of the same coin. The oldest and the youngest. One shrouded in darkness and secrets while the other is surrounded by light and openness. However, both are good AND bad, or at the very least...CAN be. I have also further decided to not communicate mentally with Crowley at all. I'll use the light to communicate with him, or something similar. I won't use his dreams anymore either, since he still had a hard time discerning whether or not they were real.

I was following Aziraphale this time and I noticed he was sent after the Black Knight to speak with him. _"_ I was hoping I could meet with the black knight."

"You have sought the black knight, foolish one, but you have found...your death."

"Is that you under there, Crawley?" Aziraphale inquired with a look of slight confusion.

"Crowley!" He corrected him as he lifted his helmet, and it made me glad that he so adamantly corrected it considering who gave him the name.

"What the hell are you playing at!?"

"It's alright, lads. I know him. He's alright." He turned to face him again, shifting in what had to be uncomfortable armor. "I'm here spreading foment."

"What is that? Some kind of porridge?"

"No, I'm fomenting dissent and discord. King Arthur's been spreading too much peace and tranquility in the land. So I'm here, you know...fomenting." He tilted his head slightly.

"Well, I'm meant to be fomenting...peace."

"So we're both working VERY hard in damp places...canceling each other out."

"Well, you could put it like that." He then looked around and wrinkled his nose in slight disgust. "It IS a bit damp."

"It'd be easier if we both just stayed home. We both send messages back to our head offices saying we've done everything they'd asked for, wouldn't it?"

"But that would be lying!"

"Eh, possibly...but the results'd be the same. Cancel each other out."

"But...my dear fellow...well, they'd check. Michael's a...bit of a stickler. You don't want to get Gabriel upset with you."

"Oh, our lot has better things to do than verifying compliance reports from Earth. As long as they get the paper work, they seem happy enough. As long as you've been seen doing SOMETHING every now and again."

"No! Absolutely not! I am SHOCKED that you would even imply such a thing! We're not having this conversation! Not another word!"

"Right."

"Right!" He shouted as he walked away.

_'Well...that's the first argument they've had that they walk away from each other. If they were trying to pit one against the other, they're slowly succeeding. However, I'm sure they'll work it out. I won't get involved in their fights. It's good for them to have them.'_

King Arthur eventually died, killed in battle, and Merlin, Arthur's friend and court sorcerer, was trying to calm the people as best he could after the battle. However, my main focus was when both Aziraphale and Crowley changed out of their armor and into more common clothing. They then met up at a tavern by honest coincidence. "Hello, Aziraphale." Crowley greeted as he sat next to him at the bar.

"Hello, Crowley." He nodded before taking a drink. "That went down like a lead balloon, wouldn't you say?" He chuckled out with a risen brow.

His comment caused Crowley to smile widely at him as he began to laugh as he nodded in agreement. "Yes. Yes, it did, rather." They both chuckled warmly at their small inside joke, and I could feel the brotherly love coming off of both of them. "Shame about Arthur though. Seemed like a decent fellow."

"Oh, he was." Aziraphale nodded. "He was a good man, but erm...that bit with Guinevere and Lancelot?" He smirked as he leaned slightly on the bar, giving Crowley a knowing look.

"Ah..." He smiled. "...yeah...that was me. To be honest, since she was so easy to tempt towards Lancelot not once, but TWICE, then that means Arthur didn't deserve her." He took a deep drink from his mug that had 'miraculously' appeared, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Yes, well, this is one of those rare times where I would have to agree with you. As lovely as she was, and as much as I'm sure she DID love Arthur at some point..."

"...yeah...that's why I used it, and now I've gained Commendation for tempting the same person twice and a Queen no less. Not only that, but the Queen married to King Arthur who was spreading light and peace."

"Well done, then. So, where are you heading off to now?"

"Not sure." He shrugged. "Might see what becomes of this place, or perhaps go traveling for a while. Have you found a place to stay? Permanently?"

"No, and I'm sorry for what happened with Mary."

"Angel, that was YEARS ago."

"I know, but...you genuinely loved her and..."

"...and she died of old age in her sleep. She died at the age of seventy-nine. She lived a good life and became a teacher."

"I know, but still...I didn't know it was possible. It might not happen again." He let out a sigh before taking a drink.

"Oh, I don't know." Crowley grinned knowingly, and I just shook my head at the both of them as I crossed my arms. "If I was allowed to love then, surely I'll be allowed in the future. Perhaps a reincarnation of Mary."

Aziraphale snorted out a laugh, shaking his head. "That would mean that you are HIGHLY in God's favor, and as it is, you're a demon, so you're not, but perhaps...she would allow you to love again. Hey, whatever happened to those scrolls?"

"Oh, I put them where no one would suspect to find them. Humans certainly won't be able to find it, and it's safe from demons by a grand margin."

"Really? Where?"

"Underneath a Catholic church in Rome." He smirked, but then quickly felt a punch in his arm. "OW! What the Heaven was that for!?"

"Because you're a damnable idiot!"

Crowley snorted as he rubbed his arm. "Well, the damnable part is right. It'll be safe until you find a permanent place to stay, then they'll be yours. It's safe from humans, because humans won't be able to get to it as I placed warding sigils around it, keeping ALL humans from finding it, and Demons can't find it for obvious reasons. Now, unless you've gone and blabbed about the scrolls, the angels shouldn't know either."

"Consecrated ground, you daft fool!" He exasperated in agitation.

"Yes, and it was worth it, I think. I didn't stay for too long."

"Fine." He rolled his eyes, but seemed to have an idea. "You know, it might be easier if you just transferred it all to a book or two."

"Huh..." He pursed his lips, obviously thinking about it. "...not bad. I'll make it into a book then. I'll have to go back, retrieve them, rewrite it all, bind the books, and then go hide them again. After that, I'll burn the scrolls myself."

"Why not just use a miracle to turn them into books?"

"You must be too far into your cup, Aziraphale, if you're asking me that. If I use a 'miracle', Hell finds out, and then I get asked questions."

"Right, fair point."

"Besides, I don't mind rewriting it all by hand again. It'll give me something to do with all the free time I have now."

"Really?" He questioned with a risen brow of curiosity. "Why?"

"Well, it'll be easier to carry around, for one. Two, you like to read books anyhow. Three, this way, YOU can hide them easier when it comes time for you take them."

"Right, well...thank you."

"Don't thank me, Angel. REALLY not good for my reputation."

"My dear boy, I assure you, you yourself are not good for your reputation. I mean, you're sitting and having a conversation with an angel after all. It's not good for EITHER of us, yet here we are."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Back up! Did you just call me 'dear boy'? Angel, I can guarantee you that I'm FAR older than you."

"Well, considering you fell, and no other angels have fallen since God created us AFTER the fall, I would have to assume so, but sometimes you do act a bit childish."

"I. Am. Not. Childish." He crossed his arms and pouted, indeed looking like a child, and it pulled a laugh from me.

"Oh?" Aziraphale smirked. "My mistake my dear fellow."

"That's better!" He nodded his head once with attitude, gaining a low chuckle from Aziraphale. "So, where will YOU be heading?"

"Oh, I'm not entirely sure. Wherever I want I suppose. My people gave me commendation too for staying with Arthur and keeping him true."

"Fancy that." Crowley grinned. "Perhaps we can work together at some point."

"Oh, I'm not sure there's a whole lot you can help ME with, but-"

"Angel, Demons and Angels can do practically the same thing. Now granted, as far as I know, I'm the only Demon that can heal, but an Angel whispering a temptation, or a Demon healing or lifting misfortune...it's possible."

"Just because it's possible, doesn't mean we should!" He whisper shouted as if anyone of importance other than myself were in the room.

"Right..." He drawled out with an unamused tone. "...it's not like we've talked to each other, helped each other, drank with each other, ate with each other, oh and I certainly didn't fix and heal your wing at the Garden of Eden. Now, let's not forget that you saw a demon had a wife, could feel genuine love, and you told no one. Right, because WE ALWAYS do what we SHOULD be doing."

"Well, there's no need to be smart about it." He muttered, but Crowley still heard it.

"If I wasn't smart, I'd be dead. Believe me, and by dead, I mean REALLY dead. No new body. Just dead. Hey, to get off the subject, what was that Merlin guy like?"

"Oh, he was truly gifted in the art of healing, alchemy, and the elements. God truly blessed him with supernatural abilities."

"Apparently. Did he like you at all?"

"Well, I don't think he did at first, but once he realized that I had a little...'magic' of my own, he calmed down a bit. He greatly relaxed when he realized I wasn't trying to kill Arthur. It took about a year or two to get him used to me, but after that, we chatted and he's a remarkable young man."

"Angel...I'm pretty sure Merlin was BORN old." He chuckled lightly.

"Oh, well...young compared to us."

"He's an embryo compared to me." He snorted. "A newborn compared to you."

"Keep talking about our ages like that and I'll start calling you an old serpent." He remarked with a sly smirk.

"Call me an old serpent and I'll call you a fledgling. Wait...that's not fair...you didn't get to be a fledgling."

"You're still an old serpent." He rolled his eyes.

"And you're still a silly angel. A good one, better than the rest in my opinion, but a silly one. So, care for some lunch?"

"I would love to." He beamed as he paid however much their bill would be, and they left to go eat.

While they did that, I decided to go see how Gabriel was, since he was one of the few Archangels I could trust, and I KNEW that Metatron put Sandalphon in Raphael's place, so I didn't very well trust HIM anymore. I just didn't know who all was loyal to Lucifer or to me, and as GOD...that was unsettling, but Gabriel was there. He was, under no circumstances, nice to or about Aziraphale, but that can be chalked down to how much he's lost. He doesn't want to lose anything else, and Metatron gave them an incomplete plan that I could just easily fix and explain to them the rest of it, but if I did that, the already-in-place possibilities would change drastically and by far too much to end the way I wish it to. Right now, on this course, it's going to end how I want to. Either way, I popped up to see how Gabriel was doing, and he was looking out one of the windows to his bedroom.

I was appalled by the stated of his room. There were weapons everywhere, notes, paper, pens, scratches, broken glass, his hair was a mess, his wings were out and he hadn't preened them, and he just looked so miserable. I allowed a small ball of light to appear in front of him, drawing him out of whatever daze he was in. "Gabriel, do not let anyone know I'm here or that we've spoken. No one, do you understand? Not even the Metatron."

He frantically nodded his head. "I understand, Lord."

"Good. Now, why is your room in such a state? What happened?"

"It's just..." He looked at something in his hand, and I couldn't help but gasp at it.

"You still have one of Raphael's feathers."

"I...yeah. He gave it to me in the first sparring match I won with him. A token he said. Something to remind me that I can always be better as long as I don't lose myself, and I feel like I'm losing myself. The problem is...that kind of talk Fells an angel...doesn't it?"

"Self doubt...no. That's a matter of the heart and the heart can hurt. It can feel anger, irritation, sorrow, joy, confusion, but what it mustn't feel is an over abundance of those emotions. Even too much joy can be an issue. Rare, but still an issue."

"How can too much joy be an issue?" Right after he asked me, he quickly clasped his hands over his mouth. "I erm...didn't mean to question."

"It's alright, Gabriel. It's a good question. It's a cautious question. Too much joy can sometimes blind people to what's around them. Too much joy can lead to dangerous things considering what the joy is about. That is all I will say on the matter. Now, are you going to explain to me why your room is the way it is?"

"It's...been difficult. Raphael was always the reasonable one. The one that would calmly be logical about a problem. He was so level headed and well...I love all my brothers and sisters, I do, even Aziraphale. He's like an annoying little brother, and the unfortunate thing is...he reminds me of how I was when I was a fledgling...so kind of annoying, and he's too human, but I'm sure you have your reasons for that, but um...Raphael was...he was the oldest and he was SO patient with all of us. He would've been SO good for the humans. He would've loved them so much."

"But?" I questioned carefully.

"But..." He sighed out in what sounded like defeat before looking up at the light I was speaking through. "...he's not here. When there's angels that say he was a traitor and got what he deserved from Lucifer, for TRUSTING Lucifer...it makes me so...well...you can clearly see that. Sandalphon never even KNEW him. He's one of the newer angels and he was put where he doesn't belong. Raphael is meant to be standing by me, not him! He calls Raphael a coward! No one SAW what happened in the battle. All we knew was that he was with Lucifer and that he had joined him. Then, we're told that he died. Many speculated that he fell. I'm not sure which one I would rather believe. Then, Sandalphon says that if he were Raphael at the time, and I...I just couldn't. I excused myself and I came in here. NO ONE can be Raphael. He was my BROTHER! Of course...I have other brothers, but he was the one I was closest to! He was brave, kind, patient, and SO GOOD! It hurts when other angels speak so ill of him. Especially angels that NEVER KNEW HIM! If they knew him for five minutes they would know how wrong they are about their words."

"Do you know the ironic thing about your words for the others speaking ill of Raphael?"

"No, I suppose not." He breathed out as he miracled his room in order, but not his hair or his wings.

"You've said many cruel things about Aziraphale. You've said things that you hadn't meant to make it sound so harsh and brash, but your tone took it anyway. You've said he's naive, gullible, 'too human', soft, ignorant, foolish, and you've mention more than once how you couldn't believe that he would give away his flaming sword and how only an idiot would do that. You've said that some of his miracles are a waste, and granted, some of them are a bit frivolous, but you've said it with disdain. You've wondered what makes Aziraphale so special to be allowed among the humans for so long. You've said a great many things about Aziraphale, and other angels have followed you, making Aziraphale feel ridiculed and often times, unwanted in Heaven. I know...he's like an annoying little brother, and I know that you love him. I know that you care for his well being and you don't want me or the Metatron going after him. I know the real reason for your harsh words are so that he becomes a better angel...so that he doesn't fall. I know all of that, but you've acted like the other angels have about Raphael...but towards Aziraphale."

A look of horror crossed his face and he immediately held his head in his hands. "I...I couldn't have been that cruel."

"Not on purpose, but I've seen it."

He looked up at me with a pleading look in his eyes. "What do I do to fix it? I mean...I can't just change how I feel towards him!"

"You could do that in fact, but what would probably do him the greatest amount of good, is that you listen to him. Anytime he has something he wants to say, listen. Be patient like Raphael was with you, because you're right, the two of you are similar, but if you took the time to really look, you'd find that Raphael and Aziraphale are eerily similar and I made it that way on purpose. Not to replace him, but for my own reasons I will not state. So...just listen to him, because he is frightened of you a little. He doesn't want to anger you. He wants to be kind to you and he wants you to understand him a little. Be the big brother Raphael was for you. I know there's A LOT you can't change, but at the very least...try."

"I'll...try. I promise I will."

"That's all I ask for. Now, I'm not saying let him get away with everything. Keep expressing his caution over too many miracles for little reasons, and make sure he's doing what he's meant to do, but still, remember my words. I personally know he's a good angel and he always will be."

"R-Right...of course."

"And Gabriel...don't mourn Raphael too much. You, Michael, and Uriel remember him as well as some of the other older angels. For that, I am grateful. Until next time Gabriel, and remember...absolutely no one is to know we've spoken. Not the other Archangels and not the Metatron."

"I understand. Thank you for speaking with me. It helped some. I'll try my best to be a better angel."

"No, not a better angel. A better brother."


	7. Chapter 7

Many years later, I watched 'The Arrangement' be created, I watched it tested, I watched it used, and I watched it work.

Years later after that, I watched the whole Shakespeare thing happen, and every time I saw Crowley, I couldn't help but start laughing at that ridiculous thing on his chin. I loved the fact that his hair was long again, but the thing on his chin! It was hilarious and so wrong! I watched the coin toss and later Aziraphale told Crowley he knew he cheated it, but that he would go anyway as a favor for getting people into Hamlet. He had met his reincarnated wife while getting people in. They bumped into each other, knocking his glasses off and when she handed them to him, she remembered and he knew her. They got married once again, but this time Aziraphale never knew of it and they kept their own lives a bit secluded and safe unless Crowley had to be somewhere.

He met her again after he and Aziraphale parted ways after they had crepes in Paris, and they married once again. They didn't have a big wedding. Something rather small. In a garden no less. Aziraphale hadn't sensed the love coming off of Crowley since he met the first version of Mary, and that's because I made it so. It had to be that way for the time being. Once the bookshop was built and mostly filled, Crowley gave Aziraphale the books he promised, and Aziraphale immediately put them in his room, in a faux wall that only he and Crowley knew about.

After their spat about the Holy Water, which personally made me angry too, but I wasn't going to interfere, Crowley took a VERY long 'nap'. When he awoke, the link that they shared sent a flare of pain into Crowley's chest. He immediately felt Aziraphale's distress and knew where he was at, so he threw caution to the wind and used his wings to fly to the church. He groaned outside of it before going in. He helped save Aziraphale and his books, which greatly shocked Aziraphale, but he wouldn't say anything about it. He got into the car and allowed Crowley to drive him back to the bookshop.

I watched everything that happened between everyone since Crowley was handed the basket with Lucifer's child in it. I watched how Crowley messed up the switch, how he convinced Aziraphale to stop Armageddon, how he suggested that Aziraphale kill the boy, how they both desperately started looking for the RIGHT boy, how Aziraphale lied to Crowley at the bandstand about the Antichrist AND about them not being friends, how Crowley was heartbroken, how Aziraphale made the connections that if a demon can do it...then possibly an angel can possess a body, how relieved Crowley was when he saw Aziraphale show up...somewhat...at the bar, how they worked together to help the Antichrist, and through all that, I also kept tabs on Gabriel and Michael.

I watched how Michael only ever half listened to Aziraphale and how she had other things on her mind, like the war and how to vanquish the demons.

Uriel was also thinking the same thing, and I watched how she pushed Aziraphale up against the wall.

I watched how Gabriel genuinely tried in his own way. It was written all over his aura and to make sure that know one knew he had talked to me, he still remained a bit rough and harsh in tone with Aziraphale, but he ALWAYS listened.

I watched how Sandalphon ALWAYS seemed to express such a strong...hatred...for Aziraphale. There was jealousy, anger, disgust, and something akin to agitation, but not quite.

I watched how Sandalphon and Michael were quick to suggest Hellfire, and Uriel agreed quickly enough. Gabriel agreed just based on principle, but his aura showed that it hurt and there was a deep saddened blue and yellow mixing in his aura saying that he kept continuously thinking he failed me, that he failed Aziraphale and that he failed Raphael. Then, he saw that Aziraphale survived the Hellfire, although...it wasn't really him and the ABILITY to do the switch stemmed from the link that Crowley created between him and Aziraphale. Eventually that link departed from the ring and into both of their souls, because of how often they started spending time together. Their bond as platonic and brotherly soulmates grew stronger and stronger.

They're trick paid off in the end. 'Crowley' survived Holy Water and 'Aziraphale' survived Hellfire. They were finally free from them in the sense of punishment, but unfortunately it wouldn't stop there. My Great Plan thankfully went off without any problems, but it wasn't going to be easy for Aziraphale and Crowley just because they appeared to survive Heaven and Hell. It's been two months since they survived their 'punishment', and thanks to Adam, I gained my form back, just with shorter hair. It was now brushing against my shoulders. However, I stayed invisible to observe, because the REASON it's not going to be easy on Aziraphale and Crowley...is because I need their help in righting Heaven. Metatron can't stay, and I WILL NOT send him to Hell where he can gain followers and Lucifer's favor. He will be thrown into Hellfire for his transgressions, and then I have to deal with Michael, Uriel, and Sandalphon for their treatment towards Aziraphale, and basically pushing THEIR duties onto him, because they didn't want to come to Earth. However, to do that, I would need to show up, in person, to see Crowley.

I waited until the bookshop was so obviously closed, and I knew that Aziraphale and Crowley were about to drink the wine. I opened the door, jingling the bell above it, alerting Aziraphale and Crowley that I was here, but not announcing myself. "We are most definitely closed! Who do you think you are!?" Aziraphale walked out calmly, and for a brief moment I remembered that he had never seen me before. Only heard me. So, I wasn't going to say anything until I saw Crowley. "Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." He stated dryly and almost with a warning, which caused me to be amused, but I only shook my head. "If you don't leave, I will call the police." I shook my head again.

"Angel, what's going on?" Crowley called from the back.

"There's a...customer...that won't leave."

I heard Crowley let out a frustrated sigh, and watched as he held his glass of scotch while walking towards me, looking at the floor. "Alright, look, I don't know if you can't read, but the sign said closed, and my friend and I-" He looked up and immediately stopped talking. His glasses were already off his face when he stepped out of the back room, so I could see clearly how evident his pure shock and hope shone in his eyes while his jaw dropped. The glass slipped from his hands and crashed to the floor, shattering to pieces.

"Crowley!? Are you alright!?"

"I...You...y-you're..."

"Crowley?" Aziraphale questioned as he tilted his head in equal parts concern and confusion. "Do you know this woman?" All Crowley could do was nod his head as he stared at me. Aziraphale miracled away the mess and glared at me with further confusion. He was about to say something, when tears started falling from his eyes. Crowley then miracled a brush, grabbed my hand, and led me to a chair. I sat down and allowed him to brush my hair like he used to. I felt his tears fall against the back of my dress, but I didn't mind. I could feel the overwhelming joy, hope, sorrow, longing, and wonder in each and every drop. Aziraphale stepped closer with pure caution, wonder, anxiety, concern, curiosity, and confusion. "Cr-Crowley? Who is this woman?"

I felt Crowley stop for a moment, and I felt with how close he was that he shook his head before he continued to brush my hair, his tears still falling. I reached behind me and grabbed his hand, making him instantly stop, and he miracled the brush out of his hand. I stood up, turned around, and smiled at him, causing his tears to fall even more. I moved to where I was standing in front of him and away from the chair, and I held my arms out to him. His tears soon became steady streams as he rushed forward and hugged me, finally sounding his sobbing against my shoulder. He cried for an hour on my shoulder, and I made it to where his tears wouldn't stain my dress so that he wouldn't apologize for it. Aziraphale just stood there, growing more confused and more concerned. The whole time, I rubbed circles into Crowley's back. After another fifteen minutes, he pulled away from the hug and wiped his eyes. "S-Sor-ry!" He sobbed out, trying to calm his crying.

He looked up at me and I tilted my head, urging him to continue, but Aziraphale interrupted. "Crowley, who is she!? I've never seen you brush anyone's hair, not even Mary, and I had never seen you cry...AT ALL...let alone for an hour and fifteen minutes."

"I-I c-can't t-tell you." He shook his head frantically. "I-I wish I c-could, b-but I c-can't!" He then looked up questioningly. "C-Can I?" I nodded my head, causing his eyes to widen and his unneeded breath to hitch. He then nodded his head and turned to face Aziraphale. "H-Have you e-ever wondered who I w-was...before I..."

"Before you...sauntered vaguely downwards?" Aziraphale smiled with pure sympathy in his eyes, understanding that who I must be, I meant a great deal to him before the fall somehow or that I was someone who KNEW about his fall like Mary did.

Crowley let out a breathy laugh of relief, nodding his head again. "Y-Yes, that...well...have you?"

"Of course I have." He answered calmly.

"W-Well...I wasn't like the normal angels. I was actually one of the higher up angels."

"So...a cherub, a principality, a teacher, a trainer? What were you?"

"A um...I was an Archangel."

"You what?" He questioned, his voice barely a whisper, and only beings like us could hear the silent question.

"I w-was." Crowley nodded. "I was Archangel...Raphael. I-I helped God create the universe, planets, stars, atmospheres, oceans, land, light, color, and a great many more things in the Universe. I hung the stars and helped God start time so that she could create...everything else. I erm...I used to call her Mother when we were alone, and I..." He looked at me and I nodded my head, giving him a reassuring smile. He let out a shaky breath before continuing, "...when I was stressed, anxious, or wanted some kind of comfort...of if SHE needed the comfort...I would brush her hair. I loved brushing her hair. It relaxed both me and Her. H-Her h-hair is shorter now, but this...this woman...is what God looked like in Heaven. I was the Archangel Raphael and this is God."

"G-G-God!?" At that, Aziraphale almost fainted to the floor immediately, but I miracled a chair beneath him before that could happen. His eyes were wide with pure shock, astonishment, and further concern somehow. "P-P-Please!" He begged as he scrambled out of the chair and immediately stood in between me and Crowley despite still being quite dazed with the information. "D-Don't take him! Y-You can't! I mean...you can...but please...!"

"Aziraphale." I finally spoke, and he flinched in response, but his expression showed that he now knew more than before that it was definitely me, and with that aspect, that Crowley was truly Raphael. "I won't hurt him. I could never hurt him. He's my sweet boy who has done everything I've asked of him. He's the eldest, and he's done everything according to my plan."

"I-I did? I didn't fuck up?"

"CROWLEY! LANGUAGE!"

"Oh, you're one to talk, Aziraphale!" I laughed. "You said the word, 'Fuck', when you were discorporated before your bookshop caught fire." A look of mild horror appeared on Aziraphale's face while a look of pure astonishment and amusement appeared on Crowley's. "That's right, I heard it." I then turned to Crowley once more. "I also heard you beg me to show you a Great Plan, and you told me I shouldn't test them to destruction, and please...believe me...that wasn't my intention. All of the angels and demons have been sorely misinformed. The Great Plan wasn't written to completion, and Metatron has lied to all of you. Metatron discorporated me with a special sword I assume him and Lucifer created together, because it wasn't one of my creations, and he stabbed me through the heart. Now, thankfully, there were things I could do on my own, like speak to Gabriel and tell him to send messages, and I DID flood the world because it hurt SO SO much...but...that's not the point. The point is...there's REAL traitors in Heaven, and they need to be dealt with."

"Yeah, and Gabriel should be first." Crowley muttered, but I shook my head, earning a confused expression from him.

"I know about your switch, and I witnessed what he said to you, but I also know everything that you don't. He doesn't hate Aziraphale, and he doesn't even truly dislike him. Gabriel sees Aziraphale as a comparison to how he was with you when you were both fledglings. He never wanted to see Aziraphale to fall so he became harsh and when it was time for the trial...did you notice he was the only one to flinch? Gabriel has tried to be a better brother and when the others chose Aziraphale's punishment...he felt like he failed. He felt like he failed in being an angel, a brother, and as my son. Then you survived and he had to try and hide his joy and relief from it. Gabriel has done everything he's been asked and has tried to be better, but he had to keep up appearances."

"What do you want us to do?" Crowley questioned, obviously understanding the situation, and he grew a serious expression I hadn't seen on him since he lived in Heaven. This was the first time Aziraphale saw it and he was understandably shocked to see it, but he didn't say anything.

"I need both of you to help me right the severe wrong in Heaven. Metatron will burn in Hellfire for killing me and lying to both Heaven and Hell. He had consorted with Lucifer before the fall, and that alone is due punishment."

"May I ask something, Lord?" Aziraphale spoke up with a nervous tone in his voice.

"Of course." I nodded my head and his eyes widened greatly.

"W-Well...um...we were told that we were NEVER to question you, your Great Plan or your Ineffable Plan..."

"That's right to a point. Don't question my Great Plan or Ineffable Plan, but I NEVER said that no one was allowed to question me. Humans do it everyday by the millions. If it bothered me, do you think I would allow them to do it, but not my angels? I enjoy being asked questions. Just not about my plans."

"Oh...that...makes more sense actually, but um...if Crowley meant so much to you in Heaven...why did you Fell him?"

"I didn't." I smirked as I turned to face Crowley. "I told him to go willingly. It was his choice, but I DID show him what would happen if he didn't go. So, he left to save Heaven. Technically, I never stripped him of his title, I just changed all of his aura and made him Half Demon. He's still an Archangel and actually...he'll need to be a full Archangel when we make it up there..."

"Wait...why? Being up in Heaven didn't bother him, did it?"

I let out a sympathetic sigh as I shook my head. "It did. Heaven...is THE MOST consecrated ground. It's the most HOLY Ground. The only reason the demon that came through had any immunity to Heaven is because Michael gave it to him for the moment. He did an excellent performance at being you, by pretending and imagining that the pain wasn't there, but it did take a lot of concentration on his part. Anyway..." I turned to face Crowley, who now had tears falling from his face again, and I couldn't help but smile. "Crowley, take us to your dimension. Stop time." He nodded his head and he took us to the exact place he took Adam and Aziraphale during the Apocalypse. "Good, now we have plenty of space and privacy." I breathed out and looked at my boys' wings. "Oh, they're so beautiful, but...Aziraphale, you really should let him groom your wings again. You missed a few places."

"I-I will." He nodded as his cheeks blushed adorably in embarrassment.

"Good. Now...this isn't going to hurt, but you'll feel like something is missing for about thirty minutes or so." I reached my hand into his core and pulled out his soul, allowing his grace to keep him standing and aware, but not quite there. I gave the ball of glowing black and white a gentle kiss and it bursted into a pure white and green soul once more. The darkness of a demon completely gone. He was going to be an Archangel again. I then put the soul back into his core, and he immediately fell to one knee. I watched Aziraphale's reaction as Crowley's wings went from pitch black to a beautiful array of different shades of green and as his eyes did the same. His hair became long once more like it was when he met Aziraphale on the wall and there was even a singular braid on the right side. Something Gabriel usually did with his hair when he was personally feeling frustrated, but they would both deny it out of respect for each other.

After a while, he finally stood and adjusted his wings. "Whoa...these are heavier than I remember." He chuckled warmly.

"That's because they're larger." I replied. "They're the size of a true Archangel's wings. You are now Raphael once more, but of course, Aziraphale may always call you Crowley. He doesn't HAVE to, but he knows you as Crowley."

"I...I can call him Raphael." He nodded his head. "But...you're right...I would rather call him Crowley. So, what now?"

"Now, the two of you will go back to Heaven, you'll both appear in Gabriel's room, and I will be there as well, but my presence will be invisible. Once you leave Gabriel's room, Raphael's aura, that will be present in ONLY Gabriel's room, will be cloaked with his former demonic aura so that the others don't catch on. Everything has to be carefully planned, and to do that, we'll need Gabriel. So far...he's the only other Archangel that's done everything I've instructed." I snapped my fingers, taking us immediately to Gabriel's room, startling him back onto his bed just as he was about to get up.

"OH! What the Hell!? How did you get in here!? What the Hell do you want!? You! How is a demon in my-" He then noticed Crowley's hair and eyes. "-room." The last word was a squeak more than a word.

"Hello, Gabe." Raphael grinned. "It's good to see you again."

"Y-You can't be...you...you died! I...but..." Tears immediately fell from his eyes, much like Crowley's had when he saw me in the bookshop. Gabriel stood up and brought his hands up to Raphael's hair. Raphael gently grabbed his left hand and nodded his head. "I'm here. I'm really here, Gabe. You're not dreaming, hallucinating, or whatever you have trapped up in that mind of yours." At Raphael's words, Gabriel wrapped his arms around him, and embraced him in a tight hug that would've crushed a human's bones.

"How!? You...we were told you were DEAD!"

"Wasn't dead...God sent me to Hell."

Gabriel immediately let go of the hug and his tears streamed down his face like a river as he stared at him in disbelief. "What?"

"I also went willingly. If I didn't go...the rebels would've taken over Heaven. I had to make Lucifer think I was on his side in order for the plan to work. I'm back now though, but it's mainly because there has been so much WRONG happening in Heaven."

"He's right." I spoke as I made myself visible, but I hid my aura from everyone but those in the room. "There's a lot that's happened. I'm going to have to give you a short version of it." I told him everything from where I first noticed hints of rebellion in Lucifer, I told him about my decision with Raphael, I told him about Metatron discorporating me, and I told him...as well as Aziraphale and Raphael...what I had witnessed between Heaven and Earth. So, at that point both Aziraphale and Raphael were made aware of my watching over them the entire time. Now, Gabriel knew that Aziraphale was extremely important and that their friendship as well as their unique bond is all a part of my Plan and wouldn't have been able to be disturbed even if either side wanted to. I did, however, leave out the part where Crowley creating the link surprised me. I just explained everything went all according to Plan as well as I was able.

"So...I-I didn't..." Gabriel stuttered out as he looked back and forth from me to Aziraphale.

"No. You didn't fail. Not by a long shot. You had your moments where you were a bit rough and crude with him, but you did as I asked. Now, here is where we're met with a slight problem. Once Crowley and Aziraphale leave this room, I will transform Raphael back to his Crowley appearance and he must be treated and regarded as such. You and Aziraphale will be able to sense his TRUE aura, but no one else. Aziraphale?"

"Y-Yes, Lord?"

I smiled at him softly and gave him a warm hug that, at first, he was hesitant to return, but eventually did. "Thank you." I whispered into his ear. "Thank you so much for being Raphael's friend even if you didn't know who he truly was. Actually...ESPECIALLY because you didn't know who he truly was." I pulled out of the hug and covered his eyes with my hand, giving him the ability to read auras as well as Raphael. "I am giving you the knowledge of reading auras as well as the ability to do so. This way, you'll be able to help Raphael. This won't be easy." I released my hand and watched as Aziraphale opened his eyes. As expected, the first person he looked at was Raphael.

"Whoa! Your aura, Crowley!"

"Yeah, a bit...everywhere...isn't it?" He grinned widely. "It'll take some getting used to and you may get a headache the more you see at first, but try and remain neutral. Remain as if you've never had the ability."

"I understand." He nodded. "So...what's the plan exactly?"

"Well..." I started with a heavy exhale of breath. "...it would be much easier to show you all." I sent them a telepathic link of my plan and allowed it to sink in for fifteen minutes. "Got it?"

"Yeah." Raphael croaked out. "Do you realize how incredibly STUPID that is!?"

"CROWLEY! You can't say that to The Almighty!" Aziraphale shrieked in horror.

"No." Gabriel shook his head. "He's right."

"Thank you!" Aziraphale sighed out.

"It _is_ incredibly stupid." Gabriel repeated with a wide mischievous smirk that was reflected by Raphael's growing one. "It's insane as well!"

"Thank you, Gabriel and Raphael. I put a lot of effort into it." I grinned. "Right, everyone in on the plan?" I asked carefully.

"Yeah." Crowley answered. I had already changed his physical and aura appearance. I also made his hair short again, despite my own internal protests. I had also changed Gabriel and Aziraphale's appearances according to plan. I then added a telepathic link between the four of us that way they can contact me from what ever point there at in the plan without me initiating it. "I still think it's stupid though."

"AND insane!" Gabriel added. "You're going to make yourself look like Lucifer before he fell and even give yourself his aura as a clever mask?"

"It's the only way we're going to get to Metatron, and they have to believe you're Beelzebub, so that's why you look like you do and have her aura. As for Aziraphale..."

"I'm already assumed to be fallen somehow, so now I have black wings and why my aura feels a bit different." He sighed out as he looked at his ebony feathers.

"Welcome to the club, Angel." Crowley smirked as I changed into my own false appearance.

"The both of you will be fine with me and Crowley." I informed them.

"Yeah...um..." Gabriel started with a nervous laugh. "...did I mention this is INSANE! You LOOK and SOUND like Lucifer. You were already discorporated once and you were stuck like that for SIX THOUSAND YEARS!"

"Yes, I know, but hey..." I gave a shrug and an incredibly wicked as well as mischievous smile to all of them. "...when you're going to topple the whole of Heaven, you might as well start off with a BANG! I know my sons better than they know themselves, even with Lucifer as he is now. The appearances won't be difficult, but the upkeep of the performance will be crucial! That's what makes this plan difficult. Crowley, you can act with as much flare and enthusiasm as your heart desires. After all, they did hurt your brother Aziraphale. However, Aziraphale, you KNOW they already assume you're fallen, so that means they assume you have no love or sympathy left for any of them."

"Lord, I love you, but trust me, that's not going to be hard to pretend to. They DID try to execute me through Hellfire."

I felt a pang in my chest at his words, but I knew they were completely understandable. "Alright, so you're going to have to give yourself a slightly new personality." I told him.

"That won't be difficult either." He smirked wickedly with the same tone of voice I heard him use when he said, 'luck of the devil.', causing my eyes to widen with amusement, pride, and astonishment.

"Right, and your new name?" I questioned, because that part of the plan wasn't present.

He pursed his lips slightly like he did back in Paris when Crowley saved him from getting executed and I realized that perhaps there was a little of Crowley's demonic aura inside him after all, but that was purely PERFECT! He was also half then, and I can't believe I didn't notice it before! "What do you think, Crowley? What do you think my new name should be?"

"It should be something outrageous!" Crowley grinned.

"Completely scandalous!" Aziraphale nodded his head with excitement shining in his eyes.

"Something that would give them no doubt that you're a demon!"

"A demonic name that's gone down in history, but was never actually seen as an entity as the demon had never actually existed."

"EXACTLY!" Crowley shouted. "The Demon of Lust!" _**(1)**_

"Asmodeus."

"Perfect, and we'll make it even better!" Crowley turned to face me with a sly smirk. "We'll say it was handpicked by Lucifer himself!"

"Right, and remember, don't hurt anyone unless you have no choice. You'll receive no punishment from me if you do, even if it's an Archangel, but try your best to avoid it while remaining demons."

"We understand, Mother." Crowley smiled softly at me. "As long as you understand that YOU have to stay alive."

"Oh, sweetie, I have more than a few tricks up my sleeves to ensure that."

"Let's hope so." Crowley sighed out as he shook his head. "Let's go topple Heaven."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) I saw that someone said that Asmodeus was the demon of Lust, so that's where I got it from. Thank you for reading this.


	8. Chapter 8

We walked out of the room and we all altered respectfully in our own small ways, and I we immediately headed for The Metatron, but of course, with the auras I surrounded us with, we were met with angels and Archangels immediately with their swords bared and wings out. "What the Hell are you all doing here!" Michael growled out.

"Oh, you know..." Crowley started. "...felt a bit homesick. Thought I might drop by for a visit."

"A delusional Demon. HA!" Sandalphon spat out as he stepped closer to Crowley, who hadn't budged an inch. He remained completely unafraid.

"Hold ON a moment!" Michael started grinning wickedly as she pointed her sword at Aziraphale. "Let your wings out, Aziraphale."

"Now..." Aziraphale started with a surprising amount of confidence, sass, and animosity. "...why would I want to do a thing like that?"

"Your aura, there's something very...off...about it."

"Oh, well, there's actually nothing off about it." He chuckled darkly, and it took everything we ALL had to not look so utterly surprised. "But, I suppose if it makes you shut up." He let his black wings unfurl proudly. "There, ya see? Aren't they beautiful?"

"DEMON!" Uriel shouted. "THAT'S WHY HE SURVIVED THE HELLFIRE!"

"You disgusting little-" Michael glared at him with a look that would make a pride of lions run for cover. "How long have you been FALLEN!"

"Not long." He laughed out with a shrug as he put his wings back in.

"Well, he's one of the best I have." I cackled out. "Storming Heaven? Wouldn't do it without the very being that's fooled Heaven for so long."

"LUCIFER!" Michael shrieked.

I was personally getting offended on Lucifer's behalf. They were once his siblings and they once loved him, and now it was as if they forgot what he looked like before Heaven. "It took you THAT long to recognize me!? And people wonder why I did it."

"WHY are you all here!?" Uriel questioned with a threatening look in her eyes.

"Oh..." I grinned. "...here to see an old friend. Tell me, have any of you seen God?"

"You won't be able to see Her!" Sandalphon stated cruelly. "You're a vile Demon, the main reason the others Fell. God sentence all of you to no longer know Her!"

"Right, but that's not what I asked. Oh, better yet, do you know who you are, Archangel?"

"I know VERY well who I am. I'm the angel that's gonna send you back to Hell!" He came after me, and I immediately dodged his attacks.

He kept attacking and I kept dodging. "Well, an Archangel that needs more training for a start! Really, you haven't even grazed me!" I laughed out, and briefly caught the honest and pleased smirk on Aziraphale's face. "No, but that's not it. You're Raphael's replacement. You weren't even initially created to be an Archangel. You were only given a title. You don't possess the power of one. You certainly don't possess the grace, kindness, and agility of one."

"Shut up! I'm an Archangel!"

"YOU ARE NOT! You weren't created before all of the other angels. You were given a position that needed to be filled for balance purposes, that is ALL! You really think you're all high and mighty? Who put you in the position, because it certainly wasn't God!"

"WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW!?"

I grabbed his wing as well as his arm and I yanked on them hard, pulling them behind his back. "Only EVERYTHING! I was once an Archangel, you know. I can tell when someone's truly an Archangel! YOU aren't one. You are merely one in NAME!" I pushed him away and glared at Uriel. "Go ahead, Uriel. Check him for an Archangel aura. You remember what it looks like. They're all the same. Not only that, but all Archangels have wings that match their eyes. You're are still white, Sandalphon. Raphael's were Green, Michael's are blue, Uriel's are a deep brown, and Gabriel's are violet."

I watched as Uriel hesitated for a moment, but did as I asked and she gasped in shock. "He's...he was originally a Principality...but his aura...he still IS a Principality. He doesn't have the pure golden aura"

"Exactly!" I spat out. "So, Sandalphon, who gave you the position?"

"It WAS God!"

"Not if you don't have that golden aura. That's HER mark. That's HER grace mixing with an angel. It's what makes an ANGEL and ARCHANGEL. You don't have it, so you're still a Principality, and I BET you were the first to suggest Hellfire for dear Aziraphale over here."

"So what if I was!?"

"I-If..." Michael started as she stared at me in awe and shock. "...if you're not really an Archangel, then that means you should've had NO say in Aziraphale's punishment. Which means...his punishment was invalid."

"Don't listen to him!" Sandalphon cried out.

"I'll ask again. Have any of you seen God since before the fall?"

"No one saw her before the fall."

"Wrong." I answered. "Raphael did. Have any of you seen her SINCE the Fall?"

"No." Michael growled out. "None of us have seen Her. We've gotten messages and reports about Her from Metatron."

"Oh, well, that's such a shame." I chuckled lightly. "A shame that despite my fond memories with the two of you...you were so easily fooled. Oh, and Michael, I must applaud you for your excellent deception on your part!" I started circling her while laughing cruelly. _'Well, it didn't go exactly to plan, boys.'_

 _'It never usually does.'_ Crowley laughed warmly in his mind while keeping his composure. _'Well...except for the Ineffable Plan.'_

 _'Right.'_ I nodded my head, but in a way that made it look like I was sizing Michael up. "I mean, when Ligur and Hastur told me they had an informant in Heaven, I would've NEVER guessed in a million years that it would be you, but I saw it for myself when they were on the phone with you. I. Am. Impressed. Archangel Michael...warrior, defender, an angel meant for justice, AND apparently fearless. You were so unafraid of Falling. Don't you know that God knows everything? Even I know that. Falling didn't cripple my mind, dear sister."

"DON'T YOU CALL ME THAT!" She shouted, but all of the color had drained from her cheeks, and I noticed many of the angels behind the Archangels started looking horrified.

"No?" I challenged as I continued to circle. "Why not? You're still my sister? In fact, it's almost as if you're my sister now MORE THAN EVER! Those were my Dukes of Hell you were talking to! Oh, and we learned so much!"

"Michael! How could you!?" Uriel cried out with a complete look of of horror and disbelief.

"We needed an edge! The demons were starting to get the better of us!"

"So you admit it!?" Uriel questioned with a pained expression. "You told them things about us, didn't you!?"

"It was the only way to find out more about them!"

"Oh, don't worry, Uriel, I have my own praises for you too!" I walked up to her, unafraid of her sword that was, at this point, shaking slightly. "You shoved Aziraphale up against a wall, and threatened him. One of your own. Before you realized the extent of his betrayal, and WHO exactly TOLD you of that betrayal...I wonder." I looked over at Michael and chuckled darkly before turning back to face Uriel. "Oh, and you told him that upstairs wouldn't take his call, that he was ridiculous to think so, well, they did, and he spoke directly to Metatron. Now, I MUST go speak with him, because out of EVERYONE, he's done the MOST excellent job! Now that the end of the world was stopped, which I'm still cross about, but it's stopped...and I owe him my thanks."

"Thanks?" Uriel questioned. "Thanks for what?"

"Why, for going along with the plan, of course. Oh, he despises me and my demons as much as the next angel, but he DID agree with me on some aspects and I made a special blade JUST FOR GOD!" I started cackling, holding my stomach to further convince them that I was truly overjoyed about it. "Oh, there's a reason why none of you have seen God. I sent Metatron to kill her. Even if our rebellion failed, I sent him to kill her."

"B-But...Gabriel..."

"Continued getting messages, yes, I'm aware." I grinned. "That's because the blade didn't work as I had hope, but it did the next best thing, it discorporated her. She became invisible, and she chose Gabriel as her messenger since she found out that Metatron couldn't be trusted anymore. Well, in her opinion at least. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an old friend to meet."

"We're not letting you through!" Sandalphon growled out as he continued to bare his teeth like a tiny dog trying to be as fierce as possible.

"YOU...are not an Archangel, you don't get to speak to me as if you know me. Only they do, because despite my fall, they do. They even know my darker side, this side, the side I oh so enjoy. Crowley, Asmodeus, Beelzebub...keep them distracted will you?"

"Yes, Satan." Crowley sneered with a smirk.

"Yes, Satan." Aziraphale chuckled, causing all of the angels to step back a few steps once they realized I had called HIM Asmodeus.

"Yes, Satan." Gabriel nodded his head.

"Good, bye for now." I let out 'my' wings and I flew over all of the angels and made my way as fast as I could towards The Metatron. Once I got to his door, I opened it, and stepped through. "Metatron!"

"Oh, well, if it isn't my old friend!" Metatron greeted, and there was genuine happiness. "So, how have you been? How did you get here exactly?"

 _'Mother, what would you have us do?'_ Crowley questioned carefully.

 _'Like I said, avoid conflict if you can, but if you have to fight, try to make the injuries less severe, and for the Archangels...find a way to bind them. I'll question them when I'm done here.'_ I grinned at The Metatron and even let out a slight chuckle. "It wasn't that difficult. Michael had been communicating with a few of my demons, so I eventually gained the ability to be here. Her Heavenly influence through the phone seeped through Heaven, and now my feet and body are immune to it as well as a few of my demons. I know it's six thousand years late to ask, but you had ONE job! You were supposed to KILL God! What HAPPENED!?"

"W-Well...I...I did stab Her! She um..."

"DISCORPORATED! You discorporated Her! That's not what I asked for! She was able to communicate with Gabriel still! Tell me, if she were to come back, what would you say to Her if She were to stand in front of you? I'm curious, because YOU HAVE THAT CHANCE! All because you COULDN'T completely kill Her!"

"I..."

"Well? What would you say?"

"I...Oh...if she came after me...I would beg for forgiveness, I suppose. I would beg her to not Fell me. She knows I attempted to kill Her, and I can't avoid that, but She's not here!" He laughed a bit nervously, and my patience was wearing thin. "She is STILL discorporated!"

_'How are things on your end, Gabriel?'_

_'Many of the angels have stopped fighting and have even run away. Some are still fighting us, but we're doing well on avoiding as much injury as possible. Crowley bound the three Archangels and I put them to sleep for now. We're facing off against six angels right now.'_

_'Right, well, I'm going to reveal myself to Metatron now, but your masks should still hold.'_

_'Good luck!'_

"No, Metatron. She isn't." I transformed into my true form and watched as a look of pure horror crossed his features. I instantly bound him to the ground. "She is right here and She is toppling the Heaven YOU made!" I yanked him up from the ground and dragged him out of the room, ignoring all of his pleas for mercy, forgiveness, and anything else that he didn't deserve. I put the Lucifer disguise back on as I made my way to the others with the true traitor in tow. Once we made it back to where Crowley, Aziraphale, and Gabriel were, all of the angels stopped attacking and glared at me. "Enough is enough!" I growled out.

"You won't win!" Michael practically screamed.

"Debatable." Crowley snorted out a laugh, causing me to smile.

"Considering Metatron discorporated God, I would think you would rather he be punished."

"I'm sure he had his reasons!" She shouted, which made my eyes go wide and a slightly amused smile played at my lips.

"Oh, so...even when you thought Aziraphale was a true angel, HIS 'crime' was worse than someone DISCORPORATING God?"

"He has been consorting with the Enemy!"

"SOMEONE DISCORPORATED YOUR MOTHER AND YOU CARE MORE ABOUT THE SO CALLED ENEMY THAN YOU DO ABOUT THE ONE WHO CREATED YOU!? YOUR MOTHER!? YOU CARE MORE ABOUT PUNISHING SOMEONE FOR THE SAME. EXACT. CRIMES. THAT YOU YOURSELF HAVE COMMITTED!? YOU ARE GOING TO COMPLETELY OVERLOOK SOMEONE DISCORPORATING YOUR MOTHER!?"

"Well, we were in the right, weren't we!? He had fallen all along and had been a ruse!"

"You're not answering my question." I growled low. "You care less about your mother?"

"Of course not!"

"Then why would his crimes matter!? Why would you try and justify or sympathize or try and understand someone discorporating your mother with the pure intent to KILL!? You've committed the same crimes as Aziraphale. You. Don't. Have. A. Leg. To. Stand. On!"

"Right, and all of a sudden Satan gives a damn about what happens to God!?"

"Actually..." Lucifer's REAL voice was heard next to me, and he came through the floor, looking exactly like he had before he Fell, and he sent me an apologetic glance, which thoroughly confused me. "...I do give a damn what happens to Her."

"Wh-What!? How are there two!?" Sandalphon cried out.

I changed out of my form and back into my true one. Once I was completely transformed the color completely drained from Uriel, Michael, and Sandalphon. Meanwhile, the remaining angels ran away. Whether it was from me or Lucifer, it was hard to tell at the moment. "Good to see you, Lucifer."

"Honestly..." He let out a low rumbling chuckle that was filled with honest mirth. "...it's good to see you too, Mother."

"WHAT THE!?" Metatron was heard behind me.

I pulled him in front of me, Lucifer miracled a chair and I miracled the binds. He was trapped just as much as the others were, but this time Lucifer placed a bind over his mouth. "So..." I started as I looked at Gabriel, Crowley, and Aziraphale.

"You should probably take off their masks now, Mother." He gave an honest grin.

I nodded my head and waved my hand at them, removing everything. "Aziraphale never fell, and though Crowley DID...he was once Raphael, and I have redeemed him. As far as Gabriel goes, I've trusted him the most since my discorporation."

Raphael let his wings out and stretched them just as Aziraphale and Gabriel did. "Oh, thanks for that!" Raphael groaned out as he made his stretch go further.

"You're welcome." I nodded, then turned my gaze to Lucifer, who was patiently waiting. "Why did you send Metatron to kill me?"

"I didn't." He answered flatly as he glared at Metatron. "He came to me with the idea to kill you AFTER I gave him the sword, and I repeatedly told him NO, that there was a balance that needed to be maintained. You had to remain no matter what, I just wanted to downsize you a little, because you wouldn't answer my questions about the humans, and..." He took in a deep breath before letting out a heavy sigh. "...I admit, if I had been a bit more patient, resilient, understanding, and observant, I would've been able to answer my own questions about the humans. Adam fixed a lot more than just Aziraphale's bookshop, Crowley's Bentley, and your physical form. When Adam denied me and I...disintegrated...I woke up in the form I had before you Felled me. This form. And my heart was intact. Everything that was there before the humans were discussed about while keeping everything I've done. It was...humbling and...hurtful. I regret. However, I DID NOT send him to Kill you. I can't tell you how many times I had to tell him NO on killing you. It seems...he didn't listen, and tried to take over Heaven himself."

"Allow me to get a few things straight then." I breathed out calmly.

"Of course." He nodded his head and the tone of his voice reminded me of the son I had before the Fall.

"You were highly upset about the humans."

"Yes."

"You didn't like them?"

"No, it wasn't that. I wanted to understand. I was so confused, and I didn't understand. I like them very much now that I know them, but...at the time...I hadn't known them, so it would've been wrong for me to say I didn't like them."

"You wanted them gone?"

"No, it wasn't that either. I just wanted to simply understand more and more, and I was jealous that they were gaining so much of your attention and I just...I was foolish. I was jealous, prideful, wrathful, and arrogant, but I wanted to understand, but it felt like...we were becoming less important, and that hurt. So, I decided that I would show you how that felt. I could never dream of killing you. I just wanted to knock you off your high horse. I wanted you to see the pain you were causing by not answering questions. So...I started a war. I was going to make you see the hurt you started, but...like I said...I regret. That being said, I came here, because I could sense my aura elsewhere. It was strange, so I came to investigate. I stayed hidden...a bit...and then after I had heard enough, I showed myself."

"Right...what part of it do you actually regret?"

"All of it." He sighed out.

"So...do you want back in Heaven?"

"No." He grinned.

"Why?" I asked as I tilted my head in slight confusion.

"There still needs to be a balance and as far as the other Fallen Angels are concerned...I'm not up here, I'm still down here. As far as they're concerned...Adam didn't have any affect on me aside from sending me back to my pit. I can appear as that monster anytime I wish, but I was given my form back and..." He let out his wings and I nearly cried right then and there. His wings were back and I didn't do it. "...I was given my wings back too. It seems...Adam reset the WHOLE Universe while keeping reality safely balanced. He probably doesn't even know he did it."

"So, why are you here?"

"Well, since my grace is returned, that returns my rank as Archangel, doesn't it?"

"It does." Raphael smiled softly as he stepped closer towards Lucifer. "Good to see you again."

Lucifer shook his head, letting out a fond chuckle. "It's good to see you too, Raph. You certainly gave Hell a run for its money through the years, but a body switch...now that was interesting to watch."

"W-Wait...you KNEW!?"

Michael's jaw dropped slightly as confusion washed over her. "What does he mean by body switch?"

"Exactly what it sounds like." I answered flatly. "Continue, Lucifer."

"Thank you." He nodded with a gentle expression before turning an amused one towards Aziraphale. "You would be proud of Aziraphale. He certainly pulled out all the stops with the attitude, the saunter, the way with words...he was exceptional."

"And you..." Crowley furrowed his brow, trying to grasp what he was being told. "...you let all of that happen? You knew...and you let me fool Hell?"

"Raph...out of ALL of the demons...you still retained sanity, compassion, kindness, and the ability to love. I know everything about you from start to now. I know that you once had a wife, I know that you continued to meet her through reincarnations and that if the two of you looked at each other, you would both know each other once again. I know a lot of things, you likely weren't aware I knew of, and yes, I let them all happen. I wasn't going to interrupt you. You were unique and you were on Earth among the humans. I was able to see the world through your eyes. Literally."

"What!? How!?"

"Well, it's how I knew that you were Raphael when you came to Hell. I felt the link between you and I. The Archangel link that never went away even after she Felled us. So, through the world, I saw through your eyes through the link. I know about everything since the fall, and I enjoyed watching it. It made being what I was...bearable. Even your friendship with Aziraphale. Even the bond you created with him, but don't worry...I can't feel that. You were just my set of binoculars in a way. However, that all stopped when Adam hit the reset button, so I no longer have a link, but it was nice while it lasted."

"So...you know everything that happened!?"

"Well, yes and no. I did leave you alone a lot of the time. Most of the time. I checked in about six times a year that's all, but then you had to go and have a ridiculously long nap!"

"I was tired!"

"Whatever." He chuckled out. "So, what are you going to do with Metatron?" He asked me.

"Why did you ask about your rank as an Archangel?" I countered with a knowing smile.

"He has to pay for his crimes, and now you have your original Archangels here. Sandalphon over there...doesn't count. He's not technically or spiritually an Archangel. Metatron gave him the position. I can sense it."

"Right." I nodded my head and turned to face Sandalphon. "You are no longer an Archangel at all. You will be a messenger angel under Gabriel's rule, and he will treat you HOWEVER he sees fit. Now, get out before I decide you need punishment as well." He left without needing further prompting, leaving Lucifer, Raphael, Michael, Gabriel, Uriel, and myself to judge Metatron. "Metatron, you tried to kill me, and you lied about it being Lucifer's idea." I waved away the bind on his mouth to allow him to speak.

"You're really going to believe that-" I conjured a sword and held it against his throat, causing a bead of blood to drip and stain his white suit.

"You choose your next words carefully. I've already made my decision what to do with you. You're too evil for Heaven and-"

"-Hell will not welcome you. Well...unless you would like to be tortured every second of every day by me personally. I'm quite creative."

"So why have a trial for me if I'm just going to be burned in Hellfire?"

"Who said this was a trial." I growled out as I summoned Hellfire right where he sat. He burned immediately and his clothes scattered like ashes in the wind. "Now...for YOU TWO!" I shouted as I glared at Michael and Uriel, who instantly knelt in front of me. "The two of you will leave Aziraphale and Crowley alone. I know that he's Raphael right now, but he is only so in Heaven. When he goes back to Earth he will be able to alter forms as he pleases just like with his snake form. You will leave them alone. You will not spy on them or send spies. The only one allowed near them is Gabriel, and if I feel like he's been tricked or coerced into doing so by either of you, I will not hesitate in your punishment. If ANYONE..." I looked at Lucifer and Gabriel just to be sure. "...bothers Aziraphale and Crowley, they will personally answer to me, and you can rest assured that after Metatron's betrayal, I. WILL. NOT. BE. LENIENT! They are to be left alone and they are allowed to come and go as they please. You do not speak to them unless they speak to you. Gabriel is the only exception. Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear. Children!?"

"CRYSTAL MOTHER!" Michael, Uriel, Gabriel, and even Lucifer chorused together all at once.

"Good! You are dismissed. All but Gabriel and Lucifer." They scattered and once they were gone I waved for Lucifer to stand beside Gabriel, who was standing next to Raphael and Aziraphale. "Now, Lucifer, I'm confused about something."

"What is it?"

"If you knew who Crowley was the whole time...why not tell the other demons or even try to further corrupt him?"

"Because...I didn't want him in the war to begin with." I could tell he was being honest, which caused me to be stunned beyond words. "He was the best out of all of us. He questioned, but he did so carefully. He was curious, but not overly so, and above all he was patient and kind. He didn't belong with my angels. He didn't belong with the Fallen, so...I did what you did, Mother. I kept an eye on him...but through his own eyes. I made it to where my demons interfered with him as little as possible."

"Wait, how did you know I watched over him?" I questioned as I crossed my arms with an intrigued expression.

"I saw you." He grinned. "Funny thing...when two Archangels...or rather...if I were to look through another Archangels eyes, using my own power...I can see the unseen. I left it alone for as long as I could. Even when DID find Adam and even at the airbase. I left them alone, because if it was to happen that way, then that's how it was meant to happen. I wasn't going to harm Crowley."

"But...when he would be caught being too nice, or if he didn't do enough...the demons..."

"There were some things that I had to let slide so that they wouldn't question me or rebel against me. I don't need to tell you what that would've been like. Besides, he's my brother. Why would I want to hurt him?"

"I suppose...point taken." I stated with a proud smile. "Are you sure you don't want to be back in Heaven?"

"I may be redeemed because of Adam's reset, but I'm not redeemed by the most important person."

"I forgive you though." I told him, realizing my tone sounded a bit desperately.

He smiled fondly at me with sad eyes as he wrapped his arms and wings around me, holding me in a tight and loving embrace. "That's not what I meant, Mother, but thank you." He pulled away from the hug, further confusing me.

"Then what did you mean?"

"The most important person that needs to forgive me...the only person I would accept redemption from is...myself. Besides, I'm not about to let anyone else rule Hell. Beelzebub's a bit to cocky and loud for that, and the others...well...human infants have more brain power."

"I see. Well, you're welcome anytime just as long as you keep your attitude in check and are like you are now."

"Hmm..." He nodded with a calm smile. "...I might just take you up on that, Mother. Well, I'm going back to Hell, but first..." He opened his arms as he faced Raphael, and Raphael immediately embraced him. "It was good to see you like this, Raph."

"It was good to see you too, Luci." They left their embrace, and Lucifer left, and with that, I trusted my warning and my commands would be well taken care of, so I had us leave as well.

I took us back to Aziraphale's bookshop, and I grinned at both of them. "Well, now that we've taken care of that...a lot simpler than I thought...Aziraphale?"

"Yes, Lord?" He practically squeaked out, which I found adorable at the moment.

I smiled at him just before hugging him, and as he was practically flailing to figure out just how to hug me, I whispered into his ear, "Take care of him. He may be an Archangel, but he'll always need you. No matter what he says, he always needs you, just as you need him." At that he finally rested his arms around my back tightly. "I'm going to be up in Heaven for a while, trying to fix everything Metatron broke, and I'm going to continue my Great Plan as well as my Ineffable Plan. I want the two of you to live out your life in peace until I personally contact you to do otherwise. Take care of him for me." I pulled away from him and noticed how he had a singular tear sliding down his cheek. I then looked over to Crowley and noticed a kind smile on his face, which told me I wasn't as quiet as I thought I was.

"Yes, Lord." Aziraphale nodded as he wiped away the tear.

"Good. Well, farewell my boys."

"Farewell, Mother." Crowley chuckled lightly. "I'll be sure to visit sometime."

"You better." I sighed out before leaving. They were finally going to be left alone. Especially if I had anything to say about it.


End file.
